El legado Baek
by Kari Kim86
Summary: Criar a una hija adolescente no era nada fácil, sobre todo si tenía la personalidad fría de su padre y la rebeldía de su madre. La historia volvía a repetirse, esta vez con la primogénita de los Baek.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Niñas, bajen ya que se les va a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela! - se escuchó el grito de Hwang Geum Hee desde el primer piso. – Aigoo, porque no bajan estas niñas.

La dichosa abuela se asomó a las escaleras esperando la bajada de sus nietas.

Se escucharon pequeños pasitos en las escaleras y toda la familia se acercó expectante a ver si por fin iba a bajar la que habían estado esperando toda la mañana.

Pero no era ella. Una pequeñita de siete años bajo las escaleras dando pequeños brincos entre cada escalón, hasta llegar hasta la parte baja viendo como todos se decepcionaban al verla.

La pequeña llevaba un vestidito blanco, con falda pastelonada y una mochila en su espalda, traía el pelo revuelo y en sus manos un pequeño cepillo.

-Mami, no puedo hacerme las colitas – gruño la niña y se acercó a su madre, dándole el cepillo para que la peinara.

-Aigoo, mi pequeña, ven aquí – Oh Ha Ni se agacho para apretar los cachetes de su hija más pequeña.

- Ha Neul ¿Dónde está tu hermana que no baja? – le pregunto su abuelo materno.

-Está arreglando su mochila.

Más pasos se escucharon en la escalera y todos voltearon al mismo tiempo emocionados. Ahí estaba, la razón de su larga y emocionante espera. Todos sonrieron al verla.

Una jovencita de catorce años (casi quince) bajo las escaleras, con un familiar uniforme escolar. Tenía el pelo oscuro hasta la cintura, enmarcado con una pequeña diadema azul y unos ojos cafés grandes y hermosos.

Todos la miraron asombrados, incluso su madre al borde de las lágrimas al ver a su hija vistiendo el mismo uniforme escolar que ella había vestido ya muchos años atrás. Sin duda se veía hermosa en su primer día en el instituto.

-La falda es demasiado corta – dijo la jovencita avergonzada de que todos la estuvieran viendo con asombro.

Baek Seung Jo salió de la cocina sosteniendo una taza de café en sus manos, y en cuanto vio a su hija en la escalera una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. No quería admitirlo pero ya no era la pequeña niña que solía correr a sus brazos cada que entraba a casa. Ahora su niña se había convertido en una señorita.

-Te ves hermosa – le dijo su padre, cuando se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Todos sonrieron ante el gesto, era impresionante que el que había sido una vez el frio Baek Seung Jo ahora mostrara tanto afecto.

Después de tantos años, ya estaban acostumbrados, pero aún les parecía lindo que Seung Jo actuara así, cuando ni con su esposa había hecho eso jamás, ni siquiera darle un piropo o un beso enfrente de todos como lo hacía con sus hijas.

Desde que la primera nació, todos notaron el cambio en el genio Baek Seung Jo y con el paso de los años y el nacimiento de su segunda hija, las muestras de cariño hacia ellas eran más evidentes. Claro que a su esposa también la daba todo el cariño posible, pero en privado.

-Te pareces a tu madre – le dijo mientras recordaba aquellos tiempos cuando Ha Ni llevaba el mismo uniforme.

- Seung Min, ¡te ves tan hermosa! –le dijo su madre al borde de las lágrimas mientras la estrujaba en sus brazos.

-Mama, se va a arrugar el uniforme – dijo ella casi sin respiración.

Ishh, tenía que ser hija de Baek Seung Jo, la misma personalidad fría y fóbica a las muestras de cariño.

-¿Y yo no estoy bonita? – dijo la pequeña, jalando el pantalón de su papá.

-Claro que sí, mi niña también esta preciosa – dijo Baek Seung Jo agachándose para ver a la pequeña a los ojos, después la cargo en sus brazos y acercó a Seung Min hacia el rodeandola con sus brazos . –Mis dos niñas son preciosas.

Beso a la niña en la mejilla y repitió la acción con su hija más grande, besándola de nuevo en la frente.

-Ya me tengo que ir a la escuela. –dijo la jovencita y se alejó rápidamente hacia la entrada.

-Espera Seung Min, tu almuerzo que? – grito su abuela.

-¿No quieres que te llevemos en el coche? – le pregunto Seung Jo.

-Papa, ya no soy una niña, puedo irme sola.

Issh, tenía que ser hija de Oh Ha Ni, la misma actitud rebelde y aventurera.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Se avergüenza de mí? – susurró Seung Jo a Ha Ni quien estaba parada a un lado de él.

Ha Ni sonrió burlonamente.

-Ven Ha Neul, te voy a hacer tus colitas – le dijo a su hija, quien bajo de los brazos de su padre emocionada.

-¡Sí! ¡Mis colitas!

Baek Seung Jo sonrió al ver como su hija pequeña se sentaba con su madre en el sofá y esta empezaba a peinarla con delicadeza. Seung Min podía ser su hija rebelde, pero Ha Neul era su pequeña, cariñosa y tierna, tal como su madre.

El auto se detuvo justo enfrente de la escuela primaria unos cuantos minutos antes dela hora de entrada, ya todos los niños corrían para entrar a sus salones.

-Dale un beso a mami – dijo Ha Ni a su hija, quien desde el asiento trasero se estiro para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-Adiós mami , adiós papi – dijo mientras se estiraba hacia el otro lado a darle un beso a su papá.

-Adiós, princesa – le contesto Seung Jo acariciando su mejilla. –Pórtate bien y estudia mucho.

-Sí, los quiero mucho, adiós.

La niña abrió la puerta del auto y salió corriendo hacia la escuela. Ha Ni suspiro mientras la perdía de vista entre todo el tumulto de niños.

-¿"Estudia mucho"? – volteo a ver a su esposo entrecerrando los ojos. – Baek Seung Jo, en verdad eres un caso, como te pones a presionar a tu hija con el estudio cuando apenas tiene siete años.

- Es porque no quiero que saque la inteligencia de ciertas personas.

Ella refunfuño, era claro que le encantaba burlarse de ella, aun después de tantos años le seguía divirtiendo tanto molestarla, no podía evitarlo, se veía tan linda haciendo pucheros, como niña pequeña.

-Sabes…viendo hoy a Seung Min con su uniforme me acorde de cuando tu usabas el mismo. – El hombre sonrió – Una atolondrada chica de instituto.

-Ah… (suspiro) ¿No puedes decir algo más bonito como "te veías muy linda en ese entonces" o "Te quedaba muy bien"? Siempre tienes que…

No pudo decir más porque Seung Jo sello sus labios con un dulce beso.

-Te veías muy linda en ese entonces… y ahora más.

Ha Ni sonrió, Seung Jo siempre era así, era el hombre más frio sobre la tierra, pero de momentos en momentos la sorprendía sacando esa dulzura, quien sabe de dónde.

Seung Jo se alejó de ella y arranco el coche hacia el hospital.

_**Espero les haya gustado, esta será una historia de cómo la hija de Baek Seung Jo va enfrentando la misma historia que sus padres, y y como ellos batallan en criar una hija adolescente, pero si creen que no va a haber mucho romance de Seung Jo y Ha Ni, están muy equivocados jejeje.**_

_**Por favor comenten, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Baek Seung Min- llamo el director.

La jovencita se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al estrado, toda su generación estaba enfrente, y ella como la alumna más sobresaliente de los de primer grado, tenía que dar el discurso de bienvenida.

-Queridos compañeros…-comenzó a decir la joven y desde arriba de las gradas se escucharon las porras y los gritos de alegría.

Sus abuelos estaban ahí, apoyándola como siempre. Seung Min se avergonzó un poco, pero bueno, ya estaba acostumbrada, siguió dando su discurso sin darle mucha importancia.

Su abuela estaba tan emocionada sin dejar de tomar fotografías mientras su abuelo movía los pompones efusivamente, y su abuelo materno traía la cámara de video, grabando todo para que Seung Jo Y Ha Ni pudieran verlo después. Era una lástima que no pudieran estar ahí por culpa del trabajo en el hospital pero Seung Min sabía que sus padres la apoyaban en todo momento.

Terminó de decir su discurso, e hizo una reverencia a los profesores quienes sonreían orgullosos, sobre todo un viejo director que aún recordaba cuando su alumno favorito había subido al mismo estrado y dicho el mismo discurso, precisamente el padre de aquella chiquilla. Y una maestra que aplaudía como loca recordando a su única alumna sobresaliente, precisamente la madre de aquella chiquilla.

El recibimiento había terminado y ya todos los alumnos estaban fuera del edificio recibiendo felicitaciones de sus padres, por haber sido admitidos en tan respetable escuela.

Geum Hee acomodaba el saco de su nieta orgullosamente, sacudiéndolo como si ya se hubiera empolvado o algo por el estilo. Seung Min no tardó en darse cuenta que las lágrimas de su abuela comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-Abuela ¿Por qué estas llorando? – le preguntó la joven aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-No me hagas caso, estoy tan emocionada, parece que fue ayer cuando tus padres usaban el mismo uniforme y ahora tú… - la mujer rompió en llanto sin poder decir más. –Si tu tío Eun Jo estuviera aquí – menciono la mujer recordando a su hijo quien por ahora estaba en Japón en un viaje de negocios. –Estoy segura de que él se siente igual de orgulloso que yo.

Seung Min lo sabía, ya había hablado por teléfono con su tío hace semanas, y no dudaba en que el estuviera orgulloso de ella. Aunque tuviera que estar lejos, siempre le mandaba los mejores ánimos a sus sobrinas.

El joven Eun Jo, ya era todo un hombre, había estudiado mercadotecnia para dirigir la empresa de su padre y al año de haber entrado la había levantado del hoyo en el que estaba, haciendo negocios con las principales agencias y patrocinadores de Asia. Era por eso que a veces tenía que irse por meses a Japón o a China, o a cualquier otro país donde tuviera la oportunidad de incrementar sus negocios. El señor Baek podía descansar tranquilo ahora, dejando la empresa en las buenas manos de su hijo.

-Tranquila, ya no llores abuelita, te traeré una botella de agua, espérame aquí- le dijo Seung Min tratando de calmarla y corrió hacia el edificio para comprar la botella de agua en la maquina.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera entrar un obstáculo se interpuso. Un chico chocó con ella, tan fuerte provocando que se cayeran los dos al mismo tiempo, y ridículamente, como si fuera una escena de dorama, sus rostros quedaron tan cerca uno del otro, provocando que sus labios se tocaran por accidente.

Era como si todo se hubiera congelado, ahí, tumbada sobre un chico que ni siquiera conocía, dándole por error su primer beso, mientras todos los veían interesados, sobre todo su abuela, quien de repente pasó del llanto a la risa, y como era de esperarse no perdió la oportunidad de tomar una fotografía del acontecimiento.

Seung Min se levantó como rayo, con la cara roja, no sabía si de coraje o de vergüenza, pero más bien parecía ser lo primero, al ver que todos empezaban a reírse de la escena.

La chiquilla huyo hacia el auto, y sus abuelos tuvieron que seguirla para retirarse por fin del lugar.

No dijo palabra alguna en todo el camino, solo una cara avergonzada enmarcaba su rostro.

-Cariño, está bien, solo fue un accidente – le decía su abuela tratando de consolarla – pero no le digas nada a tu padre, ya sabes como es.

A Geum Hee se le puso la carne de gallina al pensar como reaccionaria Baek Seung Jo si supiera que un chico le había robado un beso a su niñita, aunque hubiera sido solo por accidente.

* * *

-¡Ya llegamos! – se escuchó en la puerta una voz animosa.

-¡Mami! ¡Papi! – corrió una niña desde la sala a abrazar a sus padres.

-Hola princesa ¿Te portaste bien? – le dijo su madre al abrazarla.

-¡Sí! Mira, el abuelo me compro una paleta gigante – anuncio la niña.

-¿Cómo estuvo la ceremonia? – preguntó Seung Jo a los viejos.

-Ah, bien – mintieron – todo con normalidad – dijeron entre risillas.

Baek Seung Jo los miro sospechoso, no era fácil de engañar, y la verdad, ellos no eran muy buenos para mentir. Buscó a su hija mayor por los alrededores, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Preguntado por ella, le informaron que estaba en su habitación así que decidió subir a verla, y averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Toco la puerta de la habitación y luego de escuchar su voz entro sigiloso. La niña estaba recostada en su cama, estática, como si no hubiera salido de ahí en toda la tarde.

Su padre se recostó a su lado y la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Cómo estuvo todo?

-Bien – contestó ella casi sin ánimos.

Seung Jo no estaba acostumbrado a ver s u niña de esa forma, era un poco seria pero siempre animosa y vivaracha.

-¿Algo paso? – pregunto adivinando que su hija no era del todo sincera.

La niña se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su padre acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Papa ¿puedo cambiarme de escuela?

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? Pensé que querías ir a la misma escuela a la que fuimos nosotros.

-Sí, pero…no es eso, solo podemos ir a otra escuela y ver si hay otras mejores, o no mejores, solo…otra escuela, ¿por favor?

-No si no me dices lo que paso. ¿Tu abuela hizo algo vergonzoso?

La joven guardo silencio.

-No fue eso.

-Hya Baek Seung Min, ¿Recuerdas lo que te platique sobre la personalidad de mamá?

-SI, que yo herede la personalidad rebelde y entusiasta de mi mama.

-Entonces, no quiero que pongas esa carita. Mi niña es muy valiente y no se rinde ante nada, como su madre. Así que…sea lo que haya pasado quiero que regreses a esa escuela con la frente en alto.

Seung Jo la abrazó y la besó en la frente, la niña cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara, su padre siempre la hacía sentir mejor, siempre tenía las palabras indicadas para ella. Así, se fue quedando dormida en los brazos de su padre. Tanto que ni siquiera se dió cuenta cuando Seung Jo la arropó y le dió un beso de buenas noches, dejando la habitación solamente iluminada por una lamparilla.

* * *

-Algo le pasa a tu hija – dijo Seung Jo a su esposa cuando ya estaban listos para acostarse. Se tumbo en la cama esperando a Ha Ni quien estaba cepillándose el cabello después de haberse bañado.

-Lo sé – le contestó ella con una sonrisilla en la cara y fue a recostarse junto a él. - No te preocupes, ella puede solucionarlo, después de todo es la hija del gran genio Baek Seung Jo. Tiene tu cerebro.

- Y tiene tu actitud altanera.

-¿Boo? ¿Altanera? Baek Seung Jo…tu

Ha Ni alzó las manos para darle un buen golpe a su esposo, pero este la tomo de las manos, y a pesar de sus forcejeos, la inmovilizó completamente, rodeándola con sus brazos. Le dio un beso en la boca y sonrió.

-Estoy bromeando

Ha Ni no pudo hacer más que suspirar, y sonreír.

-Oye, escuche por ahí que a tu hija ya le robaron su primer beso – le enunció ella a modo de castigo.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Seung Jo levantándose de prisa -¿Cómo? ¿Quién fue el imbécil?

Ha Ni rió divertida al ver su reacción. Ya se lo esperaba del celoso padre, el padre que amaba a sus hijas con todo el corazón hasta el punto de ponerse celoso si un chico se les acercaba.

-Tranquilo, fue un accidente.

-¿Cómo se puede dar un beso por accidente? ¿Estás loca? – Seung Jo se veía alterado, dispuesto a ir a la habitación de su hija a pedirle una buena explicación. Así que Ha Ni volvió a jalarlo hacia ella para evitar que explotara como una volcán.

-Según omonni, así fue, el chico solo tropezó con ella y por accidente sus bocas se tocaron. Tranquilo, no fue a propósito. Aigoo, este padre tan celoso. ¿No has pensado que algún día tus hijas se van a enamorar de alguien y aunque no lo quieras lo vas tener que aceptar?

-No, mis niñas no, mis niñas aman solo a su padre. – dijo el mientras descansaba la cabeza en el pecho de su esposa.

Ha Ni rió. Era la misma frase que había venido diciendo desde que sus hijas nacieron. La verdad, no se imaginaba que Seung Jo fuera a ser ese tipo de padre, quien hubiera pensado que el inexpresivo Baek Seung Jo se fuera a desvivir por dos pequeñitas tan amorosamente. Definitivamente esas niñas eran la luz de sus ojos.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? – dijo ella recordando ese beso en la pared.

-¿Quieres decir…el que te robe? – dijo el alzando su cara hacia la de ella, quedando sus rostros a escaso centímetros de distancia.

-Ishh, ¿te gusta presumir de ello? Prácticamente me lo diste a la fuerza.

-Y te volvería a robar muchos más, miles y miles, cada día – susurro y después la beso, rodeándola en un tierno abrazo y ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos, aceptando su oferta.

El teléfono sonó haciéndolo salir de sus sueños. Seung Jo vio el reloj, eran las 4 de la mañana, tenía que ser una emergencia, el teléfono no sonaría a esas horas a menos que fuera una emergencia en el hospital. Tomó el teléfono y escucho al doctor Lee del otro lado y luego de escuchar las nuevas, colgó.

Se frotó los ojos, apenas había dormido unas 3 horas, Ha Ni y el habían estado "jugando" un poco esa noche.

Vió a su esposa acostada junto a él, estaba plácidamente dormida, la sabana apenas cubría la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo así que Seung Jo la cubrió completamente, a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente.

Ha N i se movió un poco, tal vez con el beso la hubiera despertado.

-Tengo que ir al hospital, hay una emergencia con un paciente. – le susurró.

Ha Ni asintió, más dormida que despierta, pero sabía que lo había escuchado.

-Te veré en la mañana- le dijo y la volvió a besar en la frente antes de levantarse, ponerse los pantalones e irse.

_**Aaaaah! esa ultima escena aaaaah! Bueno, espero les este gustando, por favor comenten**_


	3. Chapter 3

La joven se miró en el espejo, portando su uniforme de la preparatoria, era su segundo día en la escuela, cuando ya empezaría clases normales con sus compañeros. A cualquier chico le daría ilusión comenzar su primer años de preparatoria, pero a ella no.

Tal vez fuera la única de toda su generación que no esperaba con ansias el primer día de escuela y todo por culpa del accidente del día anterior.

"Baek Seung Min, la chica que había dado su primer beso por un tonto tropiezo" dirían todos de seguro.

La chica suspiró.

No, todo tenía que marchar bien, "nunca rendirse" como le había dicho su padre la noche anterior, como le gustaría que estuviera en casa esa mañana y la llevara a la escuela en el coche, dándole todo el coraje que necesitaba. Pero su padre tenía que trabajar en el hospital, se había ido desde la madrugada y era hora de que aun no llegaba a casa. Ojala ella algún día pudiera ser una gran doctora como su padre, era su único sueño.

Seung Min bajo las escaleras y se dirijo a la sala, ya su madre y su abuela la esperaban con un delicioso desayuno. Eran como adivinas, siempre tan dulces preparando lo mejor para ella cuando estaba deprimida.

-Seung Min, ¿dormiste bien? Ven a almorzar – le dijo su madre mientras le servía su plato en la mesa.

-Si mamá.

-Seung Min ¡Fighting! – le gritaron las dos mujeres cuando Seung Min termino de comer y salió de casa.

Intentó no pensar en todas sus preocupaciones en su trayecto a la escuela, después de todo tenía una hermosa familia que la apoyaba siempre y la hacía sentir mejor cada que estuviera deprimida.

Pero en cuanto llegó a su salón de clases todo su entusiasmo se fue por la basura.

Apenas cruzar la puerta se encontró con la fuente de sus calamidades. El mismo chico en su mismo salón y con una mirada desconcertante.

Seung min no lo reconoció al principio pero sin duda era él. Se quedaron así, unos segundos congelados después de haberse topado en la puerta así que Seung Min pudo observarlo bien, era alto y delgado, cara afilada y el cabello oscuro, corto pero un poco alborotado con unos intensos ojos oscuros y tez clara.

El chico retiró la mirada segundos después, y salió del salón sin decir una palabra.

¿No iba ni siquiera a pedirle disculpas por el día anterior? Obviamente todo lo ocurrido había sido su culpa. Seung Min se sintió tan irritada de repente, como si le hubieran prendido fuego. El chico que le había robado su primer beso iba a estar en el mismo salón que ella, y no solo eso, ni siquiera se iba a disculpar.

Seung Min caminó a su asiento enfurecida, y después desde vió como el chico entraba de nuevo al salón, sonriendo a todos sus amigos, por lo que podía ver era un chico alegre, "pero idiota" pensó Seung Min.

Así pasaron las clases, ella esperando que él se acercara a ella y le dirigiera una disculpa, y el ignorándola por completo. Seung Min decidió no darle más importancia, era obvio que los idiotas como el no tienen razonamiento.

Llegó la hora del receso, Seung Min no tenia aun amigos con los quienes pasar el rato, así que decidió ir sola a la cafetería y comprar algo. A pesar de que su abuela le había preparado un delicioso desayuno como todos los días, le apetecía algo dulce para olvidar todo el coraje de la mañana.

Se acercó a la maquina y contempló todas las golosinas y bebidas que en ella se exponían. Metió la moneda y eligió una de las golosinas, pero esta no apareció. Agito la maquina con fuerza y apretó los botones varias veces pero no aparecía.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – escucho una voz detrás de ella. Cuando volteó el chico de sus calamidades la miraba seriamente.

-No gracias, yo sé cómo hacerlo. – sí, sabia como hacerlo, su madre le había enseñado muchas veces como sacar un producto de la maquina con una poderosa patada, pero hacerlo enfrente de toda la escuela, era…vergonzoso.

-¿En serio?

-¿Por qué no te largas de aquí? – le dijo ella sin pensar, por lo general era muy educada con las personas que no conocía pero ese chico la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Por ningún motivo aceptaría la ayuda de ese individuo. Así que decidió tragarse su orgullo y sacar ella misma su golosina de la maquina. Acercó su oreja al aparato y le dio unos pequeños golpecitos.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Esos no son los chicos que se dieron un beso ayer?! – gritó un joven de repente sacándola de su profunda concentración.

-¡Si son ellos! Yo los vi ayer en la ceremonia.

-¡Ah es Baek Seung Min, la que dio el discurso de bienvenida!

-¿Son novios?

Todos comenzaron a reír enérgicamente mientras Seung Min agitaba sus manos tratando de calmar la situación.

El joven se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero Seung Min lo detuvo.

-Hya!¡¿ No va a explicar este embrollo?! – le gritó la joven furiosa.

-¿Explicar? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-De lo del…lo del… lo de ayer. – dijo ella tímida.

-No tengo nada que explicar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Seung Min se enfureció de repente observando la actitud del joven -¡Claramente esto es tu culpa! ¡Tienes que explicar todo esto antes de que se haga peor!

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué es mi culpa?

-¡Porque fuiste tu el que tropezó conmigo y me robo mi primer beso!

Cuando se dio cuenta, todos se estaban riendo de ella en la cafetería, "Maldición" se había alterado demasiado hasta el punto de gritar a los cuatro vientos esa última frase.

Su rostro se tornó rojo como un tomate, y al ver al joven con el que había estado discutiendo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. ¿Se estaba burlando? "Mal nacido, me las vas a pagar"

Seung Min salió corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás. Estaba tan avergonzada que no quería saber nada más.

* * *

Seung Jo despertó con pesadez en los ojos, eran casi las 9, pero bueno, era su día libre, y Sábado justamente, un perfecto día para pasarla con sus hijas.

Vio a su lado, el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Ha Ni había tenido turno nocturno y lo había dejado solo durante la noche.

Seung Jo suspiro, era tan difícil dormir en una cama vacía cuando su esposa no estaba, como extrañaba dormir con ella en momentos como ese. Pero bueno, tenía que entender las peripecias del trabajo.

Escuchó pequeños pasitos fuera de la habitación acercándose a toda prisa, era su hija, conocía demasiado bien esos pasitos.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! –bingo, era ella.

La niña entró y brincó emocionada a la cama encima de su padre.

-¡Papi! ¿A qué hora va a regresar mi mamá?

-¿Qué tal un buenos días papi primero? – dijo el padre abrazando con fuerza a su hija, casi estrujándola con su cariño.

-¡Buenos días papi! – Dijo la niña riendo - ¿A qué hora va a llegar mama? Quiero darle su besito de los buenos días.

La niña siempre era así cuando Ha Ni trabajaba por las noches. Aunque su madre siempre procuraba darle su beso de buenas noches antes de irse y el beso de los buenos días al regresar. Incluso cuando trabajaba más de 24 horas seguidas siempre cuidaba con detalle llamarla por teléfono solo para decirle "Duerme bien princesa". Eso era lo que Ha Ni y Seung Jo habían decidido cuando sus hijas empezaron a crecer, no importa lo ocupados que estuvieran en el hospital, siempre tendrían cuidado de atender a sus hijas como se merecían.

-Va a llegar pronto, pero mientras llega vamos a dormir otro rato.

-Voy a jugar. – dijo la niña intentando zafarse de los brazos de su padre.

-No, vamos a dormir –dijo el abrazándola más entre risas y gritos de la niña.

-¿Interrumpo? – escucharon en la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Mami! – gritó la niña desde la cama cando vio a su madre en la puerta, en cuanto Ha Ni se acercó su hija la abrazó como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

Ha Ni se recostó al ladro del padre y de la hija.

-Ha Neul ¿me extrañaste?

-¡Sí! Y papi también te extrañó –confesó la niña.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto Ha Ni mirando a Seung Jo con mirada incrédula.

-Si extrañe tanto a mami que casi muero – dijo el hombre y abrazo a su esposa fuertemente con la niña en medio de ellos.

-¡Ah, me aplastan! – grito la niña entre el abrazo de sus padres.

Los tres rieron.

Aquellos eran los momentos que más le gustaban a Seung Jo, estar con su familia así, sin preocupaciones.

Seung Jo vio el rostro de su esposa de cerca y pudo ver sus ojos cansados y una gran pesadez en su cara.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunto a su esposa.

-Mmm, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada.

-Ha Neul, mamá trabajó toda la noche, hay que dejarla dormir ¿Está bien? –Le dijo a su hija quien acepto inmediatamente y salió corriendo –Descansa.

Seung Jo abrazó y besó a su esposa antes de levantarse de la cama. Al salir cerró la puerta tras de sí y bajo las escaleras. Su hija mayor estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, batiendo algo en un pequeño recipiente, el cual ya podría haber roto por la fuerza que estaba aplicando.

Gracias a Dios no había heredado las "habilidades" de Ha Ni en la cocina, por el contrario, tenía su cerebro, aunque la perseverancia de su madre también la acompañaba.

-¿Qué haces amor? – le preguntó a su hija acercándose a ella para darle un beso de buenos días en la frente.

-Preparo Hot Cakes para desayunar.

-¿Dónde está tu abuela?

-Está ayudando a los nuevos vecinos a mudarse, parece que se están llevando muy bien.

Seung Jo ni siquiera recordaba a los nuevos vecinos. Su madre le había comentado algo, pero no recordaba que era. Solo que ella y la madre de la familia vecina se estaban haciendo muy amigables.

-¡Seung Min, Seung Min! Ven a conocer a los nuevos vecinos. Son encantadores – gritó su madre cuando entro a la casa. –Seung Jo, vengan.

La mujer los condujo hacia las afueras de la casa donde pudieron ver un gran camión, dos hombres del servicio de fletes estaban descargando varios muebles y un hombre ya mayor estaba dirigiéndolos. Debía ser el hombre de la casa, según las deducciones de Baek Seung Jo. Una mujer salió de la casa entonces y Geum Hee alzo la mano para saludarla, la mujer se acercó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-El es mi hijo Baek Seung Jo, y ella es mi nieta, Baek Seung Min – le dijo su madre.

-Geum Hee-ssi, tu hijo es más guapo de lo que me lo describiste, y tu nieta es tan linda. Mucho gusto yo soy la señora Kim.

Tanto Seung Jo como su hija agacharon la cabeza, ofreciéndole un respetuoso saludo.

-Que linda eres ¿Cuántos años tienes?-le preguntó a la joven.

-Catorce – contestó Seung Min.

-¿En serio? Yo tengo un hijo de tu edad. Bueno, el cumple 15 el próximo mes, espera, te lo presentaré - La mujer se acercó a la puerta de su casa y llamó a alguien.

Un joven delgado salió de la casa y cuando se acerco Seung Min pudo ver algo muy familiar en el. Bastante familiar para ser exactos.

Seung Min abrió los ojos como platos. Debía ser una broma, era el mismo chico de sus calamidades, el que la había puesto en vergüenza frente a toda la escuela.

-El es mi hijo, Kim Hyun Joong.

* * *

_**Jeje ¿Que les parecio eso ultimo? La verdad no estoy segura de que les vaya a gustar, si no les gusta diganmey le cambio el nombre al muchachito ese (yo estoy de parte de Sung Min, jajaja no es cierto) pero bueno ustedes diganme si les gusta, y si les gusta, imaginen un pequeño Hyun Joong de 15 años.**_

_** . **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chicas, perdon por la tardanza, estuve un poco ocupada estos dias con el trabajo, pero por fin, ya se acabo mi calvario, y regreso a lo que mas me gusta hacer, escribir, espero les guste este capitulo, y por favor comenten.**_

-La comida esta lista – cantó su abuela mientras dejaba los platos en la mesa. –Vengan, siéntense.

Apenas era el primer día que se conocían y la señora Baek ya estaba invitando a sus nuevos amigos a comer, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia a Baek Seung Min, quien veía furiosa como el chico que más odiaba estaba sentado en su mesa, comiendo de la cocina de su abuela y usando sus cubiertos.

Su madre bajó en ese momento de las escaleras. Estaba un poco adormilada pero en cuanto vió el gran número de personas presentes en la casa, se despertó por completo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Son…los nuevos vecinos – dijo su hija con un tono despectivo.

-¿Nuevos vecinos?

-Ha Ni-ah – le gritó su suegra desde la cocina – ven a conocer a nuestros nuevos vecinos, se acaban de mudar hoy.

Ha Ni se acercó a la mesa.

-Ella es mi hija política, la esposa de mi Seung Jo – les dijo a los invitados.- Ellos son los señores Kim y su hijo Hyun Joong.

-Anyeonghaseyo – saludó la chica haciendo una reverencia.

-Omo, eres tan hermosa, ahora se dónde saco Seung Min su belleza. – dijo emocionada la mujer.

-Ah, Kansahamnida –

Mientras todos reían en la cocina la joven fulminaba con sus ojos al muchacho ahí sentado , tanto que ni siquiera sintió cuando su padre llegó por detrás.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? Ven a comer- le dijo y se adelantó.

Seung Min suspiró, no podía creer que iba a tener que sentarse en la misma mesa que aquel tipo. Puso una cara despreciativa, que no quitó hasta que el fuera capaz de verla claramente, pues se sentó justo enfrente de él.

-Así que tienen dos hijos – preguntó su abuela a la pareja visitante.

-Sí, nuestro hijo mayor está estudiando en el extranjero, y Hyun Joong acaba de comenzar la preparatoria.

-¿En serio? ¿A qué escuela asistes?

-A la preparatoria nacional de Seoul.

-¿En serio? ¡Esa es la misma escuela a la que asiste Seung Min!

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal declaración, sobre todo a Baek Seung Jo, a quien ya parecía recordarle una escena similar de hace muchos años, cuando él tenía que acompañar a cierta señorita a la escuela cuando ella no sabía el camino, la vio de reojo sentada junto a él, estaba comiendo tranquilamente y sonriente sin tomar mucho en cuenta la situación, sonrió por un momento pero luego volteó a ver a su madre, ojala no quisiera repetir la misma historia con su niña.

-¡Pueden irse juntos a la escuela!

Como suponía. Baek Seung Jo vio a su madre con recelo.

Por su parte, Seung Min y al joven Hyun Joong casi se atragantan con la comida.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó la señora Kim más que emocionada – eso sería genial, como acabamos de mudarnos, mi Hyun Joong no sabe el camino a la escuela aun, su nieta podría ser una gran guía para él.

Seung Min suspiró, y después lanzo una mirada asesina al joven. Todo era su culpa, si tan solo no la hubiera besado por accidente y si tan solo no la estuviera molestando ahora en su propia casa, no lo odiaría tanto, pero ahora no solo iba a ser su vecino sino que iba a estar yendo con él a la escuela cada mañana.

* * *

Ha Ni terminó de bañarse rápido, cuando entró a la habitación, su marido miraba fijo por la ventana, y ella sabía que eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba pensando en algo, había aprendido a leer sus facciones durante todos esos años que ya prácticamente no se le hacía difícil entenderlas.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas pensando en algo complicado? – le dijo acercándose a él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo él entrecerrando los ojos.

Ha Ni solo sonrió y Seung Jo supo al instante que ella había leído sus pensamientos.

-Ese chico, el hijo de los vecinos ¿Crees que esos dos tengan algo? Hoy vi a Seung Min viéndolo de una forma muy rara.

-¿Forma rara? ¿Qué forma rara? – dijo ella mientras distendía las cobijas de la cama lista para acostarse.

-¿No los viste? Era como…mmm, como tú me veías cuando me odiabas.

Ha Ni rio fuertemente mientras se sentaba en la cama y se cubría con las cobijas.

-¿Aun recuerdas eso?

-Hya ¿Crees que este bien que ellos dos se vallan juntos a la escuela? - le dijo aun desde la ventana.

-¿Por qué no estaría bien?

-Piensa un poco, ¿no te das cuenta? Mira lo que nos pasó a nosotros. Estamos casados y con dos hijas.

-Aigoo, este padre celoso – dijo ella riendo.

-Hya Oh Ha Ni, ¿te estas burlando de tu marido? –se acercó a la cama a recostarse con ella. -¿Crees que no conozco las intenciones de los jóvenes de hoy en día?

-Seung Jo, tienen 14 años, no creo que quieran terminar casados y con dos hijas como nosotros. – la mujer apartó el cabello del rostro de su esposo mientras él se acostaba a su lado.

-Aun así lo estaré vigilando – dijo el cerrando los ojos.

Ha Ni se recostó a su lado, sonriendo divertida.

* * *

La joven salió de su casa sin muchas ilusiones, definitivamente había empezado la preparatoria con el pie izquierdo, toda esa semana no habían sido más que malas experiencias y conforme pasaban los días cada vez se le hacía más difícil levantarse en la mañana y decidirse a salir hacia la escuela.

Hoy no era la excepción, es más, era peor que las veces anteriores.

Cuando salió de casa el joven ya la esperaba en la entrada, como hubiera querido que su padre estuviera libre ese día y la llevara en coche y no tener que caminar con reverendo parasito.

Estaba recargado en la pared de su casa como si fuera la misma suya, con el pelo alborotado, como de costumbre, su mochila colgaba de sus hombros, la camisa desfajada y una corbatilla mal arreglada. A pesar de que todo en él era un desastre no podía negar que el look le daba bastante estilo, como de un chico rebelde y cool, o tal vez solo lo hiciera para atraer más chicas y basarlas a la fuerza como había hecho con ella.

Se acercó a él con la misma cara desprecio, él lo notó por sí mismo en cuanto la vio.

-¿Qué pasa con esa expresión?

-¿Qué pasa de qué? Es la única que tengo. –dijo la chica y se adelantó dejándolo atrás.

El chico caminó detrás de ella, el silencio reinó por unos momentos, después él se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Por qué tu papá no te lleva a la escuela en coche?

-¿Qué te importa? –

-Escuché que tu papá es médico ¿Es verdad? ¿No te lleva a la escuela porque ahora está en el hospital?

- ¡¿Qué te importa?! ¡Eso es algo que un parasito como tú no necesita saber! ¡Y si mi papá no me lleva al hospital es porque fui obligada a caminar a la escuela con un idiota que no se sabe el camino!

Cuando se dio cuenta, la gente comenzaba a observarla por el alto tono de su voz.

-Para ser una chica, tus palabras son muy fuertes ¿Lo sabias? – le dijo el chico completamente tranquilo y con una sonrisa en el rostro - Que mal que seas tan grosera y maleducada, la buena imagen que tenia de ti ha desaparecido por completo.

-Cállate - dijo ella y se adelantó sin siquiera esperarlo. Lo único que quería era alejarse de el de una vez por todas y que nadie la viera con semejante tipo.

-Te lo aclaro, no me mires, no me hables, no se te ocurra acercarte a mí en la escuela, no quiero que me relacionen con un parasito como tú.

El chico sonrió.

-¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde? Ya nos relacionaron, con lo de la otra vez.

Seung Min entrecerró los ojos con furia, sabia a que se refería pero ¿Qué era eso? ¿se estaba burlando?

-Solo finge que no pasó, y finge que no me conoces.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero que me relacionen contigo. Le dijo el chico y se adelantó hacia la parada de autobús.

Seung Min lo siguió con enojo, definitivamente tenía que matarlo un día de esos, y borrar todo rastro de que alguna vez existió en su vida, tal vez, con la inteligencia que tenía podría inventar algo para borrar la memoria de todos aquellos que presenciaron aquel vergonzoso acontecimiento.

¿A quién quería engañar? Si de por si su vida ya había sido arruinada por todo lo que había pasado, ahora estaba peor, teniendo en cuenta que su peor pesadilla vivía a un lado de su casa, y no solo eso, su familia y la de ella ahora eran súper amigos, como uña y mugre. Solo esperaba que a su abuela no se le ocurriera hacer esos viajes vacacionales que siempre se le ocurre hacer, sobre todo con personas desconocidas que le caen bien a la primera, lo tenía por experiencia con todas las chicas que habían perseguido a su tío Eun Jo hacía tiempo. En cuanto una chica comenzaba a tener interés en él, no tardaba en organizar algo para juntarlos, y los viajes a eran su especialidad.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la escuela, ni cuando se topó con la bolita alborotadora a la entrada de la misma.

"_Baek Sueng Min_" fue lo único que pudo ver por encima de las cabezas, en un cartel vistosamente rosado pegado en la pared, cuando empujó a todos para poder pasar se encontró con toda la información de su primer beso anunciada en el dichoso cartel con una bien detallada fotografía del suceso.

_Baek Seung Min y Kim Hyun Joong_

_Primer beso de amor_

_La no. 1 de la de la escuela y el chico más guapo._

_La parejita del año._

Baek Seung Min abrió bien los ojos, y no era la única sorprendida. Cuando volteó a un lado pudo ver la cara sorprendida de Kim Hyun Joong observando también el cartel con gran confusión.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Perdón_**_** por la tardanzaaaa! shinsha miane! pero es que deveras la inspiración no llegaba a mis puertas, pero ahora por fin ya esta... el cap 5 de esta extraña historia que no tengo ni idea de a donde va a ir a parar, y ya tengo la inspiracion para el siguiente capitulo, loo escribo en insofacto en cuanto pueda se los prometo, ojala les guste este capi y comenten porfa jejeje**_

* * *

Baek Seung Min abrió los ojos como platos, y después de ver con claridad el dichoso cartel, solo para asegurarse de lo que acababa de leer, volteó a ver al joven a su lado.

Kim Hyun Joong parecía sorprendido también, como pensando en quien habría podido hacer tal estupidez.

Espera, podía ser una fachada, ese chico podía hacer cualquier cosa por estarla fregando hasta que se hartara. De seguro quería verla explotar y dejarla en ridículo frente a toda la escuela.

Asegurándose de que nadie más pudiera ver el cartel, lo arrancó de tajo y huyo de la escena antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo, con Hyun Joong siguiéndola de cerca, aunque se le hacía un poco difícil puesto que la chica caminaba demasiado a prisa.

Cuando se hubo asegurado de que estuvieran en un lugar alejado de toda la gente se volteó con una expresión que emanaba furia.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? – le preguntó al joven que estaba a unos metros de ella.

-¿Qué? –

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto? ¿Qué quieres ganar? ¡No puedo creerlo! – la chica explotó aún más.

-¿Crees que yo puse esa cosa? – dijo el señalando el cartel, o lo que quedaba de el en la mano de Seung Min.

-¡Si no fuiste tú¿Quién?! ¡¿Crees que soy estúpida?!

-Eso si no lo sé –dijo el burlonamente – pero puedo asegurarte que yo no soy tan estúpido como para andar pegando cartelitos sobre mi vida sentimental.

-¡¿Y quieres que te crea?!

-Me acabo de mudar, he pasado todo el día en casa mudándome, y la otra mitad en tu casa cenando con tu familia, ¿a qué hora crees que pude haber hecho tal estupidez?

Tenía razón, no podía haber sido el, había estado con el todo ese tiempo, aunque todavía cabía la posibilidad de que alguien lo hubiera ayudado.

-Esto no se va a quedar así. – dijo y se fue sin dejarle oportunidad al chico de protestar.

* * *

No le habló en todo el día, ni siquiera se acercó a él para aclarar la situación, y el tampoco intentó dirigirle la palabra, después de todo le había dicho que fingiera no conocerla, y así lo iba a hacer, quien necesitaba a una escuincla presumida como ella.

Eso sí, los rumores no se dejaban de escuchar y a donde quiera que los chicos se dirigieran, la gente murmuraba a sus alrededores, observándolos con curiosidad.

En la cafetería, en los salones o pasillos, incluso en el baño.

-¿Ya escuchaste de la nueva parejita? – escuchó Seung Min a unas chicas hablar sobre ella en el baño.

-Esa chica, que suerte tiene al andar con el chico más guapo de la escuela. No lo puedo creer ¿Qué tiene de especial esa boba?

-Pues es la No. 1 de los estudiantes, ni más ni menos.

-Dicen que desde el kindergarden ya se sabía las tablas de multiplicar y toda el álgebra básica.

-Jajajajaja, ¿cómo crees?

La chica salió entonces furiosa del baño, enfrentando a todas las chicas que estaban ahí, las cuales corrieron apenas verla.

Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, tenía que averiguar quién había puesto los dichosos carteles y acabar inmediatamente con esa persona. Aniquilarla y desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

Estaba ya atardeciendo y ya casi todos se habían ido a casa, dejando la escuela vacía. Hyun Joong terminó de recoger los balones en la bodega y regresó al salón por sus cosas para poder irse.

Cuando entro al salón no pudo evitar notar la silueta recostada en uno de los asientos.

Hyun Joong se acercó y vió a Seung Min profundamente dormida en la butaca.

Se sorprendió tanto de verla ahí y de ver una faceta de ella que o había visto hasta ese momento.

No pudo evitar sonreír, se veía tan dulce y tierna que ni siquiera parecía la chica que siempre se la pasaba gritando y maldiciendo.

Hyun Joong la observó por un momento hasta que la chica comenzó a moverse.

Se frotó los ojos cuidadosamente y cuando se levantó él estaba frente a ella.

-¿No vas a irte a tu casa? – Le preguntó el joven.

La chica no contestó, estaba demasiado adormilada como para responder algo.

-Te vas a resfriar si duermes en un lugar como este – le dijo y quitándose el saco del uniforme se lo puso en la espalda a la chica intentando darle un poco de calor.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo ella con un tono bastante flojo.

-Vamos a casa, no deberías dormir en el salón, ¿sabías? Para ser la chica más inteligente de la escuela, te falta mucho cerebro.

-¡Cállate! ¿Por qué demonios estas aquí? ¿Y porque tengo puesto tu saco en los hombros?

Vaya, parece que ya había despertado del todo, pues los gritos le retumbaron en los oídos.

-Que tonta eres, vámonos.

Le dijo y tomó sus cosas, y de paso las de ella.

-¿Por qué tendría que irme contigo, idiota?

-Mmmm… ¿Por qué vivimos en el mismo vecindario? Anda, ya vámonos.

La chica lo acompañó de mala gana. Sabía que tenía razón, además de que el vecindario no era muy seguro cuando empezaba a oscurecer, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era mejor tenerlo cerca si algo llegaba a suceder. Por lo general, nunca se la hacía tarde en la escuela, pero antes nunca había tenido preocupaciones como las que tenía ahora.

Llegaron a su casa antes de que se diera cuenta, y para su sorpresa sus padres ya estaban ahí. Estaban bajando del auto cuando ellos se acercaron a la puerta.

-Papá, mamá– dijo Seung Min, saludándolos desde donde estaba.

-¿Seung Min? – preguntó su madre, en definitiva era raro que Seung Min llegara a casa a esas horas.

Seung Jo por su parte observó a los dos jóvenes que llegaban juntos sin decir una sola palabra, algo pasaba por su mente y no era precisamente bueno. Pero, por lo tanto lo dejaría pasar. Con un cálido recibimiento, sonrió a su hija mientras ella se acercaba a él.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? – le dijo mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabecita.

-Tenía algunos asuntos que atender. – dijo mirando de reojo al joven que la había acompañado y así lo hizo su padre también.

-Hyun Joong, gracias por acompañar a Seung Min, no sabes cómo es de peligroso por aquí. – le dijo Oh Ha Ni al muchacho dándose cuenta de los pensamientos de Baek Seung Jo. -¿Quieres pasar a cenar algo?

-Ah…no gracias – dijo Hyun Joong haciendo una reverencia a la mujer – tengo que regresar a casa o mi madre se preocupara.

-De acuerdo – contestó Ha Ni sonriendo – te lo debemos para mañana.

-Sí, buenas noches – fue lo último que dijo el joven y se fue.

Seung Jo no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que entró por la puerta de al lado. Ha Ni sabía lo que estaba pensando, y como un remedio para su furia, tomó su brazo y lo jaló hacia la entrada de su propia casa con su hija del otro lado.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela Seung Min? – le preguntó a su hija.

-Mal, no sabes lo horrible que me ha ido mamá-

-¿Por qué?

Seung Min estaba a punto de contestar cuando escucharon un saludo familiar en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Seung Min! – las tres personas que acababan de entrar abrieron los ojos como platos observando de donde provenía tal alboroto.

-¿Hannah? – masculló Seung Min al ver a la joven frente a ella. Era una chica de su misma edad, tenía ojos oscuros y cabello rubio, se le podía ver una cierta corriente asiática, pero también descendencia inglesa. Era animosa y se podía notar por la enorme sonrisa que esbozaba. Como siempre había sido ella, su amiga de la infancia, la mejor amiga que había tenido siempre.

-¡Hannah! – gritó Seung Min emocionada y corrió a abrazar a su amiga, a quien no veía desde hace años.

-Hannah ¿Cómo has crecido? Mírate, ahora eres toda una señorita – le dijo Ha Ni quien se acercó a ella, en definitiva, estaba ya casi de su estatura.

La había visto desde que era una recién nacida, y prácticamente su hija y ella habían crecido juntas, hasta que Hannah eligió tuvo que irse a estudiar a Inglaterra, la tierra de su madre. Digno de un carácter orgulloso, como la hija de Boong Juun Go.

-Annyeonghaseyo – saludo a los padres de su amiga haciendo una reverencia. -¿Cómo están? tía Ha Ni, tío Seung Jo.

-Hola Hannah – saludo su "tío" como siempre le había llamado. – Ven siéntate ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace una semana – dijo ella sentándose en uno de los sillones. –Mamá y papá les mandan saludos. – dijo la chica enunciando a sus padres quienes por ahora se encontraban en Inglaterra.

La chica había crecido en Corea hasta los 11 años, y desde entonces había sido una niña vivaracha y divertida, pero entonces sus padres decidieron irse a vivir a Inglaterra por un tiempo, para darle la oportunidad a la niña de conocer también el país donde su madre había crecido. Claro que el restaurante en Corea marchaba de maravilla, aun así, para Bong Jung Goo fue la oportunidad perfecta para abrirle más horizontes a su negocio, claro, sin dejar de lado su restaurante en Seoul, a cargo de uno de sus más confiables empleados. Y así fue como la familia se mudó a Inglaterra por algunos años. Seung Min aun recordaba el momento en que tuvo que separarse de su mejor amiga. La noche anterior, cuando la familia Boong les había anunciado su partida no había dejado de llorar y no lo había hecho incluso después de despedirla en el aeropuerto. En aquellos momentos su padre no dejo de abrazarla en ningún momento dándole el consuelo que necesitaba y su madre no dejo que se deprimiera dándole siempre ánimos. Claro que siempre se escriban y nunca dejaron de tener contacto.

Ahora estaba hi, su mejor amiga había regresado. Pero ¿Por qué?

-Le rogué a mis padres que me dejaran regresar, extrañaba mucho Corea y por supuesto a ustedes, aunque ellos regresaran en unos cuantos meses, aún tienen muchas cosas que arreglar con el restaurante de Inglaterra.

-Hannah, que bueno que estas aquí, Seung Min te extrañaba mucho – le dijo la abuela, quien la había tratado también como una nieta todo el tiempo. – y nosotros también. Dime ¿y vas a entrar a la escuela aquí?

-Sí, de hecho ya me matricule – la chica sonrió – en el mismo colegio que tu Seung Min.

-¿En serio? – exclamo emocionada la chica.

-Sí.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Esto tenemos que festejarlo! -exclamó la abuela extremadamente emocionada como siempre - ¿Qué tal irnos a un campamento en la playa ?

-Omonni – espiró Seung Jo sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-Omonni, nosotros tenemos trabajo en el hospital – dijo Ha Ni acertando los pensamientos de su esposo.

-¿En serio? Oh, qué mal, bueno, nos iremos nosotros y ustedes pueden quedarse solitos en casa, si quieren – dijo con un tono sospechoso. – nosotros por nuestra parte, ¡Nos iremos de vacaciones!

* * *

_**UUUUUy vacaciones! eso quiere decir que Seung Jo y Ha Ni se van a quedar solitos en casa uy uy uy, jejeje esperen mucha pasion para el proximo capitulo, muajajajajaja.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Era ya de mañana, una sonrisa se pintaba en la cara de la muchacha al saber que ese día se iría de aventura con su mejor amiga.

Seung Min se paró como rayo de la cama y se cambió al instante, corrió escaleras abajo pero no había nadie en el lugar, todos deberían estar en el patio, pensó.

Y así era, cuando salió, su abuela y sus abuelos estaban subiendo todo a la camioneta mientras Ha Neul corría de un lado a otro emocionada alzando su muñeca favorita en el aire.

No veía a Hannah por ningún lado aún, tal vez todavía no llegara. Con lo impuntual que solía ser, era de esperarse.

Seung Min se acercó a la camioneta, emocionada con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que se borró cuando vio la sorpresa que se escondía detrás de ella.

Ahí, en la parte delantera de la camioneta, arreglando algunas cosas dentro de ella, se encontraba la señora Kim, y al lado, su molesto hijo.

Hyun la vio entonces, con curiosidad y a la vez irritación, era claro que para el también había sido una molestia que a primera hora de la mañana su madre le saliera con la loca idea de ir a un campamento en la playa con la familia Baek, teniendo en cuenta que era día de escuela y que iba a pasar todo ese tiempo con aquella niña revoltosa.

Aun así le pareció divertido, la chica usaba un vestidito rosa corto de tirantes y aparte ese sombrero que traía en la cabeza y sus dos colitas que la hacían ver más como una niña de primaria que como una adolescente.

Hyun intentó no reírse pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, sonrisa que ella notó al instante.

Por su parte Seung Min tenía ganas de azotarlo y preguntarle qué era lo que hacía ahí, pero se reprimió puesto que su madre estaba a su lado.

-¡Seung Min! ¡Qué bonita te ves! – le dijo la madre de Hyun.

-Kansahamnida – le dijo la muchacha haciendo una reverencia.

-Seung Min, la señora Kim y su hijo van a venir con nosotros ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es genial? – le dijo su abuela.

-Si, súper – dijo la chica con una sonrisa fingida.

* * *

Qué demonios era todo ese escándalo, se preguntó Seung Jo recostado en la cama. Eran apenas las 8 de la mañana y ya estaban haciendo alboroto. Su familia sí que era fuera de lo normal.

Con los ojos adormilados volteó a ver a Ha Ni, aun dormida, sin darse cuenta siquiera del alboroto de afuera, se veía tan linda que no quería despertarla.

Seung Jo sonrió recordando que ese día estarían ellos solos en casa, hacía tiempo que no tenían la oportunidad de estar completamente solos y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Se acomodó junto a ella para rodearla con sus brazos, cuando escuchó fuera de la habitación unos pasitos apresurados. Su hija.

-¡Papi! ¡Mami! ¡Ya nos vamos! – Gritó mientras entraba a la habitación y al verlos acostados en la cama y adormilados, saltó sobre ella para hacerlos despertar -¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Ya nos vamos a la playa!

Ha Ni se movió un poco y con pesadez abrió los ojos para recibir un abrazo y un beso de despedida de su pequeña hija.

-Está bien princesa, diviértete mucho – le dijo su padre acariciando su cabeza y dándole un beso.

-¡Sí! ¡Adiós!

La niña salió apresurada de la habitación sin decir nada mas dejando a la pareja sola y en silencio otra vez.

Ha Ni se frotó los ojos y se levantó con pesadez.

-Ya es tarde –murmuró.

-¿Tienes turno de la mañana? – le preguntó Seung Jo.

-Sí, ¿tú tienes turno en la tarde verdad?

-Sí, pero trataré de estar en casa temprano.

Ha Ni recordó que esa era su noche, solos en casa después de mucho tiempo y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Seung Jo lo notó y una sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Dijo ella adivinando sus pensamientos – ya me tengo que ir.

-Espera, te llevo. – dijo él y se levantó a acompañar a su esposa.

* * *

Hannah estaba tan desconcertada como las dos señoras sentadas junto a ella. No paraban de ver a los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados uno frente a otro y las miradas asesinas que se echaban constantemente.

-Seung Min ¿Quién es él? – susurró Hannah a su amiga.

-Ah, Hannah olvide presentarte – le dijo la abuela – Ellos son nuestros nuevos vecinos, la señora Kim y su hijo Hyun Joong , ella es una amiga de la infancia de Seung Min, Bong Hannah, es como mi nieta también.

Las personas implicadas hicieron una reverencia saludándose entre sí.

-Hannha, Hyun también estudia en la misma escuela – le dijo la abuela intentando romper la pesada atmosfera.

-Ah ¿en serio? Qué bien, eres muy apuesto, de seguro todas las chica andan tras de ti.

-No en realidad – dijo el joven sonriendo difícilmente ante el comentario de la chica.

-¡Oooh! – fue lo único que Hannah pudo contestar y el ambiente volvió a su pesadez.

A pesar de los constantes intentos de las mujeres por calmar tan pesado ambiente y los dos abuelos enfrente cantando viejas canciones con la pequeña Ha Neul, todo era en vano. Y así transcurrió el viaje hasta llegar a su destino.

Cuando llegaron a la playa empezaron a bajar todo y a acomodar su lugar de descanso. Los dos abuelos, junto con la niña a un lado acomodaban la parilla y la pequeña mesita. Las abuelas por su parte, las sombrillas y el lugar del picnic. Y Hannah con Seung Min acomodaban la casa de campaña, algo un poco difícil para dos chicas, por lo que la señora Kim hizo una seña a su hijo para que fuera a ayudarles.

Hyun se resistió al principio pero fue prácticamente obligado, y al final, de mala gana tuvo que ir a ayudar a las dos muchachas.

-¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó rudamente Seung Min en cuanto lo vio acercarse a ella.

-Vine a ayudarles.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno. – contestó el dándose la vuelta.

-Seung Min – reprochó su amiga al ver la dureza de sus palabras – Hyun Joong-ssi, no le hagas caso, ¿puedes ayudarme con estos barrotes? No sé cómo ensamblarlos.

-Sí, claro.

-Hannah – le habló Seung Min con una mirada furiosa pero Hannha no hizo caso en lo mas mínimo.

-No tienes porque ser tan formal, solo llámame Hyun. – le dijo el joven a la muchacha.

-Está bien Hyun- contestó Hannah con una sonrisa.

Por su parte Seung Min no podía soportar tenerlo cerca, así que dejándolos de lado, fue y les ayudo a sus abuelos con la parrilla.

-¿Qué diablos pasa con ella? – preguntó Hannah al ver como se alejaba su amiga.

-Eso es lo mismo que quería preguntarte – le dijo Hyun - ¿siempre es así con todas las personas?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Seung Min es una chica muy linda, inteligente y además viene de una buena familia.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Cómo va a gustarme esa niña grosera, maleducada y presumida?

-Pero, si ustedes ya se dieron su primer…

Hyun la vio con sorpresa y la muchacha inmediatamente se tapo la boca como reprimiéndose en decir algo que se supone no tenía que decir. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? – le pregunto el joven esperando una explicación clara. Despues de todo como podría saber ella de su primer beso si apenas hace unos cuantos días que había llegado de Inglaterra.

-¡Hannah! ¡Hyun! ¡Vengan a tomar algo de agua de sandia! – les gritó la abuela en ese justo momento.

La chica se sintió aliviada, pero Hyun no parecía haber olvidado el tema del todo, la duda le entraba a la cabeza y no iba a dejarla pasar.

* * *

¿Quién iba a decirlo? La niña revoltosa y presumida se veian muy bonita en traje de baño. Un modelito un poco infantil pero con toda la inociencia que una niña como ella podía tener, o al menos eso pensó Hyun cuando la vio salir del campr con un conjunto rosa que le hacia ver demasiado tierna para su parecer. Por su parte Hannah (quien lo había estado evitando desde hace rato) era un poco mas atrevida, digno de una chica que ha vivido en otro país por varios años.

Hyun no podía dejar de observarlas, y a pesar de que se forzaba a si mismo apartar la vista, no podía dejar de ver a las niñas jugando divertidas en la playa y después recogiendo caracoles con la pequeña Ha Neul.

Recorrieron toda la playa con solo una cubetita recogiendo cualquier cosa que se pareciera a un caralol, incluso si no lo fuera, hasta piedras.

Cuando los adultos los llamaron para comer, solo Hannha y Ha Neul regresaron. Dijeron que Seung Min aun estaba recogiendo caracoles, pero para Hyun era peligroso que anduviera sola por ahí sin conocer muy bien la playa.

Discretamente se levanto y camino como no queriendo que se dieran cuenta de que en realidad iba en busca de la chica.

La vio en una zona rocosa, pasando con cuidado atravez de las grandes rocas que se atravesaban en su camino, parecía muy divertida saltando de una a otra como niña pequeña.

Hasta que de un momento a otro Hyun la vio descender rápidamente, y después no la vio mas. Intento no pensar en cosas malas, pero cuando ya no la vio salir de nuevo de entre las rocas corrió apresurado a ver que era lo que pasaba.

Tal como lo pensaba, Seung Min había caído entre las rocas, sin poderse levantar, una de sus piernas estaba sangrando.

* * *

Ha Ni llego temprano a casa, había visto a Seung Jo entrar en el hospital justo al tiempo en que ella iba saliendo. Ahora tendría que esperar toda la tarde para que el llegara, le había prometido que regresaría lo más temprano posible pero, habría que esperar y ver, el trabajo de un doctor no es siempre muy predecible.

Mientras esperaba podría dedicarse a limpiar la casa y después hacer la cena. Y asi lo hizo.

Tardo un poco en limpiar la casa pero aun tenia suficiente tiempo para hacer de comer antes de que Seung Jo llegara. Unas dos horas a lo mucho pues cuando vio por la ventana estaba a punto de atardecer.

Comenzo cortando algunas verduras, y pronto el estofado ya estaba en la estufa cociéndose, entonces escucho el ruido en la puerta. Seung Jo había llegado.

Seung Jo entro sigiloso pensando que su esposa tal vez estuviera descansando arriba, pero el olor del estofado y un conocido olor a quemado le hizo saber que no era asi.

Ha Ni estaba intentando hacer de cenar otravez, como repetidas veces lo había intentado a travez de todos esos años, pero como siempre su comida no era lo que pudiera llamarse buena.

Cuando podía evitar que Ha Ni cocinara hacia todo lo posible por evitarlo, pero en algunos momentos tenia que aguantar y comérsela con tal de hacerla feliz.

Como pensaba, Ha Ni estaba en la cocina cortando algunos vegetales en la barra.

-Seung Jo, siéntate, la cena casi esta lista.

El hombre no dijo nada y tomo la mano de su esposa, apartándola de los vegetales y la volteo hacia él para después besarla pasionalmente.

-No cocines hoy. – le susurró sin apartarse de ella.

-Pero ¿no tienes hambre?

Seung Jo la acorralo entre la barra y su cuerpo.

-En definitiva, pero tengo mas hambre por mi esposa que por otra cosa.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Perdón, ya sé que todas están impacientes por ver la noche a solas de Oh Ha Ni y Baek Seung Jo, pero quiero aclarar primero lo que pasó en la playa jejej, (me van a matar, lo sé) pero es que si no los tiempos ya no me cuadran, así que regresemos a la tarde, el momento en que Hyun Joong vio a Seung Min tirada con la pierna ensangrentada, si?**_

_**Ojala les guste este capítulo y ahorita viene lo bueno, no coman ansias.**_

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene Lemmon, si estás dispuest a seguir leyendo, adelante, si no, ¡cuidado!**_

* * *

-¡Seung Min! – gritó alarmado el joven cuando vio a la chica, con sangre en medio de las rocas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Seung Min, claramente estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo.

El joven se acercó a ella asustado y tocó suavemente su pierna cuidando no lastimarla, pero ella gritó de dolor al contacto.

-¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Qué te importa! ¡Vete de aquí! – gritó ella empujándolo.

-Ven, te llevare en mi espalda- dijo él y tomando uno de su brazos la jaló hacia el pero ella se resistió.

-Déjame, yo puedo sola.

-¡Cállate y súbete! – le grito Hyun Joong.

-¿Qué no me entendiste? ¡Te dije que me dejaras sola!

-¡Muy bien! Entonces ahí quédate, no te voy a ayudar ¿eso es lo que quieres? – le contestó el enfurecido.

Era claro que lo más humillante para Seung Min era que aquel chico, su peor enemigo, la viera indefensa y sin poder más que depender de el para salir de esa situación. No quería que la viera así. Aparate de que era la persona que más odiaba por haberle robado su primer beso, ahora la veía completamente derrotada, y no solo eso, si quería salir de ahí, solo podía hacerlo con su ayuda.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa?! – le gritó el a modo de regaño, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Sin decir nada, volvió a tomar su mano y la cargó en su espalda, la chica no se resistió más, sabía que no había de otra, sabía que había sido derrotada.

Sorprendentemente la espalda de Hyun Joong era bastante cómoda, y el chico la trató con toda la delicadeza posible ¿Quién lo diría?

-¿Estas cómoda? – le preguntó con una voz dulce que ella había escuchado jamás.

Solo asintió con un gemido de su garganta y el dolor que sentía fue disminuyendo mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre la espalda de su salvador.

* * *

-Seung Jo – gimió casi inaudible Oh Ha Ni mientras su esposo se apoderaba de sus labios pasionalmente, aprisionándola entre la barra y su cuerpo, casi tumbándola sobre ella.

Su cuerpo llegaba a recostarse poco a poco en la barra, con el sobre ella cuando escucharon la olla hervir.

-Seung Jo, el estofado – le dijo ella en un momento mientras le dejo hablar.

A Seung Jo no le importó mucho pero sabía que si no hacía algo terminarían quemando toda la casa. Suspiró y se despegó un poco de ella para apagar la flama. Ha Ni se alejó entonces de la barra atrayéndolo hacia uno de los muros, donde Seung Jo la alcanzó y comenzó a besarla de nuevo hundiéndose en sus labios.

Su beso se fue haciendo más intenso hasta que los dos pudieron sentir el éxtasis en sus labios arrancándole a ambos el aliento.

Seung Jo bajó hasta su cuello, abrazándola con fuerza y ella tomó sus hombros abrazándolo también.

Mientras llenaba su cuello con sus labios, desabrochaba los botones de su blusa, dejando ver un sostén insinuantemente negro debajo que le puso a Seung Jo los pelos de punta.

Sin querer apartar tanta belleza, comenzó a acariciar sus pechos por encima de la tela, rozándolos apenas con sus labios, y se agachó más, para rozar también su vientre, acariciándolo con sus labios arrancándole a Ha Ni uno que otro clamor casi inaudible.

Bajó su blusa un poco sin quitarla, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y también comenzó a besarlos antes de subir de nuevo a su cuello y a su boca, tomándola fuertemente de la cintura, para pegarla a él y sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Ella se pasó las manos por debajo de su camisa y se la saco por encima de la cabeza. Cuando su torso estuvo completamente desnudo, Ha Ni pudo sentir su piel caliente pegada a ella. Lo abrazó por el cuello, aferrándose a él, mientras tomaba posesión de su boca de nuevo.

El la aprisionó más en la pared, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran pegados uno del otro.

Ha Ni comenzó a clamar más fuerte mientras lo sentía más y más cerca de ella, sintiendo su pecho caliente pegado al suyo, acariciando su cabello mientras él se apoderaba de su cuello.

-Seung Jo – clamó su nombre y el la tomó de la cintura y la condujo al sillón, donde la tiró con delicadeza y luego se colocó sobre ella, besándola ya casi sin respiración.

Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente y el no desaprovechó la oportunidad, bajó hasta sus senos y subiendo un poco el sostén, descubrió debajo sus duras puntas, las cuales se dedicó a besar apasionadamente, arrancándole a Ha Ni varias exclamaciones de placer.

Ella quiso darle lo mismo que él le estaba dando y se pasó las manos por su torso hasta llegar a sus pantalones, desabrocho el cierre y metió sus manos dentro, sintiendo el género de su esposo, esperando con ansias el momento en que entrara en ella.

Al sentir cada caricia en su miembro, a Seung Jo se le agitaba más el corazón y su respiración se hacía acelerada y jadeosa. Apartó sus manos de él, y como dándole respuesta a sus caricias, el también comenzó a pasar los dedos por ella, primero por encima de sus jeans y luego quitándolos un poco para abrirle paso hasta su feminidad. La acarició hasta que se retorciera de placer en el sofá y luego la levantó haciéndola sentarse sobre él, pero de espaldas, rodeando su cintura para alcanzar sus senos y besando sus hombros que emergían de la tela de la blusa. Uniéndose el uno al otro en la parte baja de sus cuerpos, en un éxtasis tal que apenas podían respirar.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, la sintió encima de el con el mas ardiente calor, rodeando su cintura con sus manos y tomando su rostro, haciendo que volteara hacia el para besarla dulce pero aun, pasionalmente.

* * *

La llevaron a un pequeño centro de atención médica que había cerca de la playa y ahí el doctor le había vendado la herida, la cual no era tan grave como todos habían pensado cuando la vieron sangrar horriblemente.

Pero lo bueno era que ahora estaba bien, aunque no podía caminar como era debido y tenía que viajar siempre en la espalda de Hyun, quien se había ofrecido a llevarla a cada lugar que necesitara después de las constantes ordenes de su madre. Aunque no sabía si lo estaba haciendo precisamente porque su madre le mandaba o porque realmente estaba preocupado por ella y quería ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario.

Lo había hecho así toda la tarde. De la enfermería hacia la playa, de la playa al lugar de descanso y ahora, del lugar de descanso a la camioneta donde Seung Min iba cambiarse de ropa antes de irse a la fogata que sus abuelos habían hecho.

-Si me espías te mato – le dijo a Hyun, quien se quedó fuera por todo el rato.

-Ni que hubiera tanto que ver – murmuró pero supo que ella había alcanzado a escucharlo pues le lanzo una mirada fulminante antes de entrar al camper. Si no fuera porque la salvó, ya estaría muerto.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Seung Min salió por fin del camper, y volvió a recostarse sobre la espalda de Hyun para que este la llevara a la fogata.

-Gracias- susurró la chica en voz baja.

Hyun sonrió al escuchar esa palabra saliendo de su boca, nunca llegó a pensar que aquella chica revoltosa pudiera articular palabras gentiles como esa.

-¿De qué? – pregunto, queriendo indagar más y como queriendo descubrir si solo lo estaba diciendo de dientes para fuera o lo sentía de verdad.

-De…ya sabes – dijo ella dudando.

-¿Mmm? No te entiendo.

-¡Ay! ¡Deja de molestar! – dijo ella encendiéndose.

El rio. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír, y sinceramente le sorprendió que se escuchara tan dulce.

-Entiendo, deja de agradecerme y cállate, disfrute el viaje señorita.

-Tú cállate.

-No, tu cállate.

-No, tú cállate y acelera. – contestó ella, riendo junto con el mientras él se encarreraba hacia la fogata.

* * *

_**Aaaaaaah! Es muy difícil describir las posiciones de amor entre Seung Jo y Ha Ni! La verdad soy primeriza en esto, o debería describirlas con nombres de posiciones de ya saben cuales?...ok no, jejejeje, pero espero y le entiendan a mi rara descripción, y si no, échenme un jitomatazo, como quiera les prometo que me esforzare mas. Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo y porfavor comenten.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola!.. perdón por no haber actualizado antes, de verdad lo siento, no es excusa, lo se pero el trabajo y la escuela me habían tenido un poco ocupada, aun asi, de veras lo siento… pero bueno, ya me puse un horario y les prometo que actualizare as seguido. Asi que aquí les va, este capitulo, ojala les guste…**_

Su respiración era agitada, ahí en la cama recostada debajo de el, con sus pies entrelazados, completamente desnudos.

Ha Ni apenas podía respirar pero una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, definitivamente su esposo siempre la hacía llegar a límites inimaginables.

Seung Jo la miro, debajo de el y acaricio con su mano temblorosa el cabello húmedo de Ha Ni antes de acercarse y besarla dulcemente.

-Te amo Seung Jo- le dijo entre cada aliento.

-Lo se –le contestó y luego se acerco a su oreja y susurró. –Yo también te amo.

Ha Ni sonrió y luego su expresión cambio al recordar lo que había estado preparando por tanto tiempo antes de que Seung Jo llegara.

-Espera ¿no tienes hambre? No cenaste al llegar a casa.

Seung Jo suspiro y se tumbo al lado de ella, hombro con hombro.

-¿Es necesario? La verdad es que…

-Ya se, no quieres probar mi comida, pero ¡he mejorado mucho en la cocina! ¡en serio!

-Eso es lo que tu crees.

-¡Hya! ¡Baek Seung Jo! – dijo ella golpeándolo.

-Está bien, vamos a comer lo que preparaste – le dijo y la abrazo dándole un beso en la frente.

La camioneta llego casi al medio día con un escándalo tal que despertó a los dos esposos que aun permanecían dormidos. Ha Neul bajo primero corriendo hasta la habitación para saludarlos.

La pequeña abrazo a sus padres tiernamente mientras estos se levantaban de la cama.

Bajaron las escaleras y vieron a todos desempacar y bajar muchas cosas del automóvil. Además de una pequeña joven que caminaba difícilmente.

Baek Seung Jo se alarmo al ver a su pequeña cojear y de la mano de aquel muchacho que había llegado hace poco a sus vidas y que no terminaba de caerle bien.

Seung Min caminaba apoyada en Hyun Joong, el había insistido en llevarla en la espalda pero la muchacha era demasiado terca y sabia que no había necesidad.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –preguntó su padre al verla, parecía sereno pero por dentro un sentimiento confuso le impactaba.

-Nada, Seung Min cayó en las rocas y se lastimo – le contestó su madre – pero todo esta bien, la llevamos a la enfermería y el doctor dijo que no era nada grave, además, si no fuera por Hyun, hubiera sido peor.

Seung Jo no se detuvo a escuchar más explicaciones y tomo a su hija en brazos y la condujo al estudio, con Ha Ni detrás de el. La sentó en el sofá y se agacho a revisar su pie.

-Vamos a ver.

-Papá, estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Mi niña ¿Cómo te paso esto? – preguntó Ha Ni acariciando la cabeza de su joven hija, mientras observaba a Seung Jo quitar las vendas.

-Estaba caminando por las rocas y me caí, pero no es nada…¡aaaaauh!- la joven gritó cuando su padre presiono un poco la herida.

-Ha Ni, tráeme mi botiquín ¿sí? Y un poco de vendas –ordenó Seung Jo a su esposa.

La mujer se apresuro, como su esposo le había dicho e inmediatamente regreso con el maletín de primeros auxilios, Seung Jo se encargo de lo demás, desinfecto un poco la herida, la curo y la vendo como era debido.

-¿Estuviste caminando después del accidente? – le pregunto a su hija.

-No, Hyun me llevo en su espalda todo el tiempo –contestó Seung Min - gracias a el no tuve que caminar nada.

Una mirada seria se dibujo en la cara de su padre. Era obvio que el hecho no le simpatizaba para nada. Ha Ni lo sabía, y como siempre, era tarea de ella hacer más amena la situación.

-Seung Min, ¿ya almorzaron? ven, te daré algo de comer.

La chica se paro con dificultad provocando el desconcierto de su padre.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué no ves que no puede caminar bien?

-Papa, puedo caminar. No te preocupes.

-Seung Jo, no pasa nada si…

-No pasara nada si solo se queda en reposo por un tiempo, así que por ahora no quiero que ande caminando como si nada, tienes que cuidar esa herida, señorita.-replico su padre en un tono molesto.

Seung Jo salió de la habitación, era obvio que no estaba de muy buen humor. De hecho, la herida no era tan grave como para que Seung Min tuviera que quedarse en reposo por algunos días, Ha Ni lo sabía, era una enfermera capacitada, pero se dio cuenta de que ese no era lo que molestaba a Seung Jo, más bien era como una excusa para alejarla de lo que no le parecía adecuado para ella, en otras palabras: Kim Hyun Joong.

Seung Jo salió de la habitación, y lanzo una mirada fría al joven que aun estaba dentro de su casa.

-Hannah ¿puedes ayudar a Seung Min a moverse?- le pidió a la muchacha, mejor ella que un muchacho completamente desconocido.

-Si, tío- le contestó la joven y se apresuró al estudio donde su amiga se encontraba.

Seung Jo subió a su habitación sin siquiera agradecer al joven por su ayuda.

-¿Estas molesto? – le pregunto Ha Ni a su esposo, quien no había dicho palabra alguna desde que habían llegado al hospital.

Era ya casi media noche y Seung Jo apenas había dado señales de vida. Si no estaba atendiendo a un paciente, estaba encerrado en su oficina, justo como ahora.

El hombre estaba sentado en su escritorio, viendo fijamente a la computadora, con las luces tenuemente encendidas, tanto que a Ha Ni se le dificultaba caminar por el lugar.

Ha Ni entro sigilosa, sabía que no estaba de buen humor, y en cuanto su turno hubo terminado se adelanto hacia la oficina de Seung Jo, esperando encontrarlo de mejor forma, pero ahora que lo veía sabia que no.

Seung Jo no contestó, solo tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla tecleando algunas palabras sin decir nada.

-Seung Jo – volvió a hablarle.

-¿Que quieres?

-Cielo, no te pongas así, no es nada malo que nuestra hija reciba ayuda de su amigo, es…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué cada desconocido que se le acerque la va a poder cargar en su espalda y ayudarla con todo?

-No es un desconocido, es su amigo.

-No, no lo es, es un tipo que llego hace apenas una semana y ya se quiere pasar de listo con mi hija.

Ha Ni se acerco a él y se agacho a abrazarlo, recostando su barbilla en su cabeza.

-Ya sé que no te agrada, pero trata de aceptarlo. Es su amigo. No puedes negarle a tu hija el derecho de tener amigos.

-No amigos como él.

Ha Ni se sentó entonces en el brazo del sillón. Quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de su esposo.

-Oye ¿recuerdas cuando tu también fuiste a salvarme en la playa?

Seung Jo suspiró, sabía que no tenía remedio discutir mas con esa mujer, así que se rindió.

- ¿Por qué sacas ese tema ahora? ¿Tratas de distraerme? – dijo el acercando mas a ella casi rozando sus labios.

-Sí, ¿está funcionando?

-Un poco – dijo y después la besó.

¿Otro cartel? ¡Esto era realmente el colmo!

Habían pasado tres días desde que Seung Min se había lastimado, sin poder ir a la escuela por recomendaciones de su padre. Y ahora que regresaba, ¿esto?

_La parejita junta en la playa._

_Kim Hyun Joong y Baek Seung Min_

Debajo de las escasas letras una fotografía, donde se podía ve claramente a Seung Min siendo cargada por Hyun Joong en la playa.

¿A qué hora había sido tomada esa fotografía y por quien?

Seun Ming ardió en cólera y se apresuro al salón donde sabia que estaría la razón de su ira.

Estaba tranquilamente sentado en su pupitre cuando llegó ella acelerada, irrumpiendo en su espacio y azotando fuertemente el escritorio.

-¿Lo has visto? – preguntó con tono fuerte exigiendo una respuesta concisa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡El cartel! ¡Está de nuevo ahí! – gritó ella, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el salón.

-No alces tanto la voz – le dijo él en secreto, y tomándola del brazo la jalo fuera del salón, hacia un lugar más apartado.

Se detuvieron en uno de los jardines, había unas bancas de madera a modo de auditorio al aire libre, formadas una tras otra. (El lugar del primer capítulo donde Ha Ni despierta después de tener un sueño con Baek Seung Jo)

Se sentaron en una de ellas y el, a modo de secreto le hablo muy cerca al rostro, tanto que Seung Min sintió de pronto un fuerte latido en el corazón.

-Escúchame, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, tendremos que provocar una situación. – le dijo el joven en un susurro que le puso a Seung Min los pelos de punta.

-¿Una situación?

-Una situación comprometedora que haga que la persona responsable de esto tenga otro cartel que publicar.

-¿Quieres decir que…actuaremos...algo…comprometedor?– preguntó casi ruborizada –y ¿Cómo que podríamos hacer?

-Mmmm, déjame pensar…- dijo el acercándose sigilosamente al rostro de la chica, quedando frente a frente el uno del otro, casi rozando sus labios.

Seung Min sintió su rostro arder y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con una fuerza increíble.

-¿Qué haces? – exclamo alterada intentando alejarse, pero él la detuvo sosteniendo su nuca.

-No te muevas, esta es la oportunidad perfecta.

Se acercó mas a ella, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, y después su mirada se enfoco en sus labios, haciendo que el color se le subiera mas al rostro.

-¿Qu…que? – articulo a duras penas.

-Nada, solo me preguntaba, si seria mas real si te beso de verdad – le dijo el con una voz ronca.

-N…ni te atrevas, idiota, si lo haces te golpeare hasta que ni tu madre pueda reconocerte.

El joven esbozo una sonrisilla divertida y se separo de ella sin más.

-Creo que con eso será suficiente, solo tenemos que esperar.

-¿Esperar?

-Mañana temprano echaremos a andar nuestro plan.

Fue lo último que dijo y se levanto, desapareciendo, dejándola sola con el corazón acelerado.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento, sé que merezco jitomatazos y todo tipo de verduras viscosas que se puedan aventar, perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, deveras lo siento, no merezco perdón, soy una pecadora (ok demasiada exageración) de verdad lamento no haber actualizado todo este tiempo, sé que no tengo excusa pero es que entre a trabajar a un estúpido lugar y ni siquiera me pagaban bien, pero ya salí de ese infierno jeje, ahora soy libreeeee. Como sea, les prometo que ahora si actualizare por lo menos cada semana. I promise you, si no que me hagan en caldo y me sirvan en anchoa ( no se en que película de Disney escuche eso) jeje como sea.**_

_**Ahora sí, otro capítulo de las pequeñas herederas del legado Baek, y sus padres, ojala les guste.**_

* * *

-¿Una conferencia? – preguntó Ha Ni en tono indeciso como queriendo confirmar lo que Seung Jo acababa de decirle.

-Si- contestó el doctor quien acomodaba ya sus cosas para ir a casa.

Ha Ni se mostró agobiada. Tenía claro que su esposo era ya un médico de alto rango y que no era extraño que lo llamaran a conferencias en otros lugares a hablar de medicina, pero…

Su marido la observo con detenimiento, adivinada ya cada expresión de su esposa y esa vez no era la excepción, aun así quiso preguntar.

-¿Qué?

Ha ni alzo la vista hacia él, como rogando que no partiera de su lado.

-Seung Jo, son dos semanas.- le recordó, nunca Seung Jo se había ausentado por tanto tiempo antes.

-¿Y? No es la primera vez que voy a un viaje de estos…¿Qué estás pensando? No empieces desde ahora a imaginarte tus historias eh?

-¿Qué? ¿Cuáles historias? Si yo no me he imaginado nada- sonrió falsamente.

-Aja- Seung Jo la miro con esa expresión incrédula que lo caracterizaba y salió de la habitación dejándola atrás.

Habrase visto, casi 16 años de matrimonio y su mujer todavía era parecía una niñitia celosa, que no perdia la oportunidad de inventar historias cada que el se iba a algun lugar, y aunque a veces trataba de aparentarlo, a el no podia engañarlo, sabia leer cada una de sus facciones.

-¿Y cuanbdo te iras? – le preguntó ella mientras lo alacanzaba por los pasillos.

-Esta noche.

¿Esa noche? Era demasiado pronto, ni siquiera tendrian tiempo para despedirse con propiedad. Se iria por dos semanas, no dos o tres días como las veces anteriores, sino DOS SEMANAS.

Y más porque esa noche presisamente tenia doble turno, no podria verlo partir ni despedirse de el.

Ha Ni vio como su esposo abria la puerta del coche y metia su maletin en el asiento trasero. Estaba a pundo de subirse pero se detuvo.

-Hya ¿podrias quitar esa cara?

-No tengo otra – respondio ella con un puchero en los labios.

Seung Jo sonrió, sin duda su esposa era una niña cascarrabias.

-Escucha, si tengo tiempo vendre a verte antes de irme al aeropuerto ¿esta bien?

Ha Ni alzó la vista sorprendida. Seung Jo no esperó una respuesta y subió al coche, de todas formas ya sabia lo que su esposa iba a contestar. Arrancó dejandola sola en el estacionamiento, y cuando echó una mirada al espejo retrovisor la miró sonreir con emoción. Brincando de alegria como una mimada niña pequeña a la que le acababan de cumplir un capricho.

Seung Jo sonrió y salió del hospital satisfecho.

* * *

-¿Y como vamos a atrapar al tipo de los carteles? ¿Tienes una idea? – preguntó Seung Min al muchacho que caminaba a su lado. Ultimamente ya no le parecia raro volver a casa con el, despues de todo iban hacia el miamo rumbo y de hecho ya se habian convertido en…una "especie de amigos".

-Bueno, la idea es…ammm

-¿No tienes una idea? ¿Entonces para que hicimos todo ese teatrito? – pregunto la chica alterada.

-Tranquila, debemos pensar como detectives – dijo el mientras sacaba algo de su mochila. Seung Min vió algo que le pareció familiar.

-¿Trajiste el cartel?

El joven asintió.

-Analizaremos la evidencia, supongo que la persona responsable de esto debe ser una chica, mira, el cuidado de las letras y los dibujitos de niña.

Hyun Joong sonrió al constatar que el comentario no le habia sido de gracia a la joven que tenia al lado, despues de todo ella tambien era una niña.

-Asi que mañana temprano antes de que amanezca tenemos que estar en la escuela.

-¿Antes de que amanezca? ¿Y porqué ibamos a hacer eso?

-Porque este cartel no esta ahí desde una noche anterior, si la persona que lo pega lo pusiera desde una noche antes, ¿no crees que ya estaria un poco deteriorado por el clima?

Seung Min lo analizó un poco, el joven tenia razon. Si asi era como iba a ser, tomarian las medidas necesarias. Lo único que queria era atrapar a la persona responsable de eso.

Se acercaban ya a sus casa cuando vió a su padre acomodar unas cosas en el auto.

-¡Papá!

La jovencita corrió a los brazos de su padre y lo abrazó como si no lo huebiera visto en años, el solo estar con el, le despejaba toda la mente y sus preocupaciones pasaban a segundo termino.

EL hombre tocó la cabeza de su hija con ternura.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

La niña no respondió, era obvio que le molestaba sobremanera, pero para que molestar a su padre con sus problemas si el ya tenia los suyos propios.

Seung Jo alzó la vista y contempló al muchacho que la acompañaba. El de nuevo. No había pasado ni una semana desde que habían regresado de laplaya – apenas podía olvidar la escena de su hija, apoyada de el hombro de aquel chiquillo- y ya estaban otravez juntos como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Seung Jo suspiró, tal vez Ha Ni tuviera razon, no la hacia mal a Seung Min tener amigos, y hasta agradecia el hecho de que la acompañara a casa despues de clases, puesto que donde quiera podia haber tipos pervertidos que buscaban victimas como ella. Pero…¿Por qué tenia que ser un chiquillo como ese?

El joven no se entretuvo mas, hizo una reverencia al padre de su amiga y se dispuso a entrar a su casa.

-Seung Min, recuerda, mañana temprano – le dijo a la chica antes de irse.

Seung Min asintió con la cabeza y lo vió irse despues de eso.

-¿Qué pasará mañana temprano? – preguntó Seung Jo a su hija, se mostraba serio pero por dentro le invadia la incertidumbre de lo que ese chico estaba planeando.

-Estamos pensando atrapar a la persona que pone los carteles en la escuela.

-¿Carteles? – preguntó su padre, eso le sonaba bastante familiar.

-Si, han estado poniendo carteles sobre nosotros en la escuela, con falsas acusaciones de que somos pareja, pero mañana temprano iremos a atraparlo, quien quiera que sea.

A seung Jo le vino un recuerdo.

-¿Tienes alguna sospecha de quien pueda ser?

La niña estaba por responder cuando su abuela interrumpió, corriendo hacia la puerta con un abrigo en las manos.

-Seung Jo, no olvides tu abrigo hijo, alla hará frio.

Entonces Seung Min reparó en las maletas que habia en la cajuela del auto.

-Papá ¿vas a algun lado?

-A una conferencia en Japón, estaré ausente por dos semanas.

Su hija mostró una expresion de desanimo cuando su padre le conto las nuevas. En esos momentos cuando necesitaba mas a su padre, se iba a a ir, y la dejaria sola.

-Tranquila, estaré de regreso mas pronto de lo que piensas- le dijo adivinando su expresion, ella y su madre eran tan parecidas – mientras tanto quiero que cuides a mamá y a tu hermana ¿si? Y cuidate muchotu también, sobretodo de ese muchacho.

Seung Min sonrió fingida.

-No pongas esa carita – le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Me prometes que regresarás pronto?

-Te lo prometo.

Seung Jo besó a su hija en la frente y la abrazó con fuerza, por todos esos días en los que no iba a poder abrazarla.

* * *

-A ver señora Guam, deme su brazo – le dijo Ha Ni a su paciente.

Había trabajado más de 12 horas, estaba más que agotada, pero aun así se empeñaba por seguir cuerda, después de todo, estos horarios súper agotadores eran el pan de cada día de una enfermera. Ella había elegido esa profesión y no tenía derecho a quejarse. Aunque con el paso de los años uno llegaba a acostumbrarse.

-Su presión está bien, ¿tomo sus pastillas? –

-Enfermera, creo que alguien la está esperando – dijo entonces la mujer con una divertida sonrisa.

Ha Ni la observó y notó que miraba fijamente hacia la entrada del dormitorio. Dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar y lo vió. Seung Jo la observaba desde la entrada, recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, llevaba una camisa negra y un abrigo, (que ella le había regalado en una navidad, por cierto) que lo hacía ver bastante seductor.

La paciente rió, y le hizo una señal a Ha Ni de que fuera con su esposo. No era poco conocida su relación dentro del hospital, de hecho eran la pareja más famosa y todas las enfermeras y pacientes envidiaban a Ha Ni por haber conquistado el corazón del apuesto doctor.

Ha Ni sonrió y salió del lugar. Seung Jo le hizo una seña para que salieran a caminar por los jardines del hospital y así lo hicieron.

-¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó Ha Ni mientras caminaban a la luz de la luna.

-Si, en una hora, pero ya sabes, tengo que estar ahí una media hora antes, así que no tengo mucho tiempo. –contestó el.

Ha Ni suspiró, esas despedidas se le habían hecho siempre tan insoportables.

-¿Te despediste de las niñas?- pregunto ella intentando disimular,

-¿Quién crees que soy? - dijo el sonriendo, -Si, me despedí de ellas, Seung Min se entristeció, está pasando un mal rato en la escuela y luego esto. Y Ha Neul no paró de llorar ni cuando subí al coche- Seung Jo vió la expresión distante de su esposa. -¿Tú también vas a llorar?

Ha Ni no sonrió por su broma, ni siquiera se enojó o mostro expresión alguna. Seung Jo quedó sorprendido, sabía que estaba sufriendo por dentro pero sin duda era una valiente mujer, su mujer.

-No es como si fueras a irte por años, son solo dos semanas – le dijo, serena, pero con el corazón comprimido.

No, no eran años, pero se sentía como si lo fueran.

-Regresare más pronto de lo que imaginas, -le dijo el mientras la abrazaba – te lo prometo.

"Te amo" susurro en su oído y luego la besó, con un beso dulce, no demandante ni pasional, solo dulce, esperando depositar en ella aunque fuera una sonrisa, una esperanza.

Cuando por fin tuvo que irse Ha Ni observó su figura alejarse de ella, hasta que llegó al coche.

Antes de subirse Seung Jo le lanzó una última mirada y ella con un ademan le lanzó un beso al aire. El sonrió recibiendo el mensaje, y repitió " te amo" de nuevo moviendo los labios, ningún sonido salió de su boca pero sabía que ella lo entendería.

Sin duda la amaba, era su mujer. Desde que descubrió que se había enamorado de ella nunca se habían separado, desde que le había declarado sus sentimientos, y desde que puso el anillo en su dedo en frente de sus padres y sus amigos. Siempre habían estado uno al lado del otro y si llegaban a separarse por cuestión de trabajo era solo por un par de días. Ahora iba a ser el periodo más largo, tener que separarse de ella por tanto tiempo era una tortura.

A lo largo de todos aquellos años había descubierto que dependía de ella, así como ella siempre dependía y estaba pegada a él. Nunca pensó que el también tuviera que estar a su lado a cada momento para ser feliz. ¡Que irritante era!

Seung Jo esbozó una sonrisa en el auto, pero se borró al instante. ¡Como la iba a extrañar esas dos semanas! Como iba a necesitarla, necesitar su calor y sus besos, y aquellos ojos de niña berrinchuda.

Si, ciertamente, la amaba más que a su propia vida.

Seung Min se levantó apenas amaneció, ya estaba lista antes de que dieran las 6 de la mañana, y a hurtadillas salió de la casa esperando que su abuela no la descubriera. Hyun Joong ya estaba en la entrada, esperando por ella y en cuanto se encontraron emprendieron el camino.

Hacia bastante frio pero por lograr su meta ninguno de los dos se quejó.

Seung Min nunca había visto la escuela a esas horas de la mañana, parecía bastante tranquila y en paz. A excepción de una persona que tarareaba una cancioncilla conocida en la pared de anuncios de la escuela.

Parecía bastante animada mientras pegaba el colorido cartel en el muro.

No pudieron verle la cara de inmediato, pero usaba un uniforme femenino, y un abrigo con cachucha que apenas alcanzaba a ocultar los cabellos rubios que colgaba de su cabeza.

-¡Oye! – grito Hyun Joong esperando llamar la atención de la chica y descubrir por fin su verdadera identidad.

La chica dejo de tararear y como sintiéndose descubierta se congeló en el lugar sin mover un músculo.

Hyun Joong se acercó a ella por fin y le quitó la capucha.

Seung Min reconocía esos rizos, no podía ser otra persona.

-¿Hannah? – preguntó sorprendida.

* * *

_**Saque a Seung Jo un poco de la jugada, así le dejara el camino libre a nuestro pequeño Hyunie a que haga sus movidas con Seung Min, jeje lo siento, sé que se escuchó un poco mal, pero no se preocupen, el mismo lo dijo, regresara más pronto de lo que se imaginan, además, no creerán que va a descuidar a su hija del todo mientras esta allá verdad? Comenten por favor, la próxima semana subo el otro capítulo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Otro capitulo de este loco fic que no se ni en que va a resultar, ahora si me apurare a actualizar cada semana, ojala les guste y comenten n.n_**

Baek Seung Jo llegó al hotel más pronto de lo que había imaginado, era un lugar bastante lujoso para su gusto. El que no estaba acostumbrado a las extravagancias, a menudo tenía que aguantarlas debido a su profesión. Era de madrugada, Ha Ni debía estar dormida a esas horas. O tal vez no.

Decidió marcar.

-¿Seung Jo? – escuchó al otro lado en el teléfono. En efecto, no estaba dormida.

-Supuse que estarías despierta – le dijo a su esposa.

-Estaba esperando tu llamada.- contestó Ha Ni.

-¿No tienes trabajo mañana?

-No, tengo turno hasta en la tarde.

-Mmmm- articuló el doctor, siempre solía olvidar los turnos en los que trabajaba su esposa. Su madre siempre había dicho que aún con tener un gran cerebro, no podía recordar detalles como esos. Tal vez precisamente por eso, porque eran DETALLES, no tan importantes.

-¿Como fue tu vuelo?

-Un poco cansado, viajar en avión por casi tres horas es tan incomodo.

Ha Ni no pudo evitar reír, sin duda a su esposo siempre le había gustado la comodidad, pero el mismo decía que no debían gastar dinero en viajar en primera clase.

-Muy bien, entonces descansa, mañana necesitas estar en una conferencia muy importante, sorprenderás a todos con tu intelecto.

-Tu también descansa, te llamare en cuanto pueda- contestó el con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si-

* * *

-¿Hannah?

Sin duda estaban los dos sorprendidos, esperaban cualquier persona, cualquiera, pero... ¿la mejor amiga de Seung Min?

-¿Tu? - preguntó Hyun Joong.

-Yo...-balbuceó la chica - No...No te vayas a molestar Seung Min, tu abuela y yo...

-¿Qué? ¿Mi abuela? ¿Mi abuela y tú planearon todo esto?

-Es que...ya sabes cómo es ella, no puede evitarlo y...

Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra Seung Min dió la vuelta y tomó el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Hannah la seguía por detrás intentando llamarla, pero Seung Min parecía furiosa, al igual que Hyun Joong.

* * *

-¿Te arreglaste con Hannah para poner letreros en la escuela? - gritó la joven apenas abrió la puerta de su casa.

Todos estaban ya sentados en la mesa. Y precisamente la mujer en cuestión estaba sirviendo sopa su familia cuando los gritos de su nieta la hicieron saltar del susto.

-Ommo- exclamó la abuela.

-¡Tu pusiste letreros sobre mí, sobre tu propia nieta!

-Cariño, no es lo que...-balbuceó la mujer.

-¡¿Sabes lo que me has hecho sufrir todo este tiempo?! ¡Y tú! ¡Mi mejor amiga!

-Cariño, lo hicimos por ti - trató de justificarse su abuela mientras la tomaba de los hombros tratando de hacerla entender -¿Sabes que tu abuela tiene un sentido de la intuición muy bueno? Yo sé cuándo dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, ve a tus padres, yo los uní, y tú y Hyun son...

-¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! - dijo la joven zafándose -¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo estas tonterías! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme! ¡Nunca más!

La joven estalló y corrió hasta su habitación dejando a todos con expresión estupefacta.

Cerró su puerta con coraje, solo podía pensar en cómo había sufrido todos esos días, y la que estaba detrás de todo su sufrimiento no era otra que su abuela y su mejor amiga.

Escuchó tocar la puerta.

-Cariño, hija ¿podrías abrir la puerta?

Era su madre.

Sabía que ella no tenía nada que ver con todo eso, pero en esos momentos no le apetecía ver a nadie. Y no lo haría por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? – pregunto el joven a su nueva "más o menos" amiga, al menos lo había sido hasta que descubrieron la artimaña.

-¿Tú crees que ella me perdone? – se repetía Hannah una y otra vez mientras volteaba a la ventana del cuarto de su amiga, esperando que por un milagro se asomara por ella y gritara su nombre.

Hyun Joong negó con la cabeza, sarcástico, mientras se recargaba en uno de los muros de la casa.

-¿Fuiste tú la que tomo todas esas fotos en la playa? – La chica asintió - ¿y la del beso?

Asintió de nuevo.

-Entonces ya habías llegado de Inglaterra desde más antes ¿cierto?

-En realidad ya estaba aquí desde antes que empezaran las clases, ya estaba inscrita, así que vine a la ceremonia de inauguración, íbamos a darle una sorpresa a Seung Min después de la ceremonia, pero entonces pasó el accidente. Seung Min se puso mal y ya no pudimos darle la sorpresa. Aún así pude tomar la fotografía, y después de eso la abuela y yo planeamos todo. La idea era hacer que ustedes se enamoraran, pero como siempre se la pasaban peleando…

-¿Entonces que planeas hacer ahora?

-Ella tiene que perdonarme, bueno, sé que no fue una buena idea, pero… ayúdame Hyun, ayúdame a que me perdone.

El chico rió.

-Creo que olvidas que yo también fui uno de los afectados. Así que no…arréglatelas tu sola.

Fue lo último que dijo y se fue, dejando a la rubia sola y con el corazón exaltado.

* * *

La noche había caído ya, nadie estaba ya despierto, o al menos eso asumía SeungMin quien no había salido de su habitación en todo el día. Ni siquiera para comer, ni siquiera por las constantes y constantes suplicas de su madre.

No sabía que reacciones habría tenido su abuela después de todo lo que le había dicho. Empezaba a sentirse un poco culpable, no tendría por qué haberle gritado así, pero es que estaba tan furiosa, y aun lo estaba.

Mira que arruinar la vida de su propia nieta, poniéndola en ridículo frente a toda la escuela. Si, estaba completamente intolerablemente furiosa.

No podía tolerarlo más, tenía que salir de aquel repugnante lugar, no podía quedarse un minuto más, en la mañana tampoco podría salir de su habitación, tan solo de ver la cara de las implicadas le herviría la sangre.

Y solo por eso había arreglado su maleta como de rayo, y saldría ese mismo instante.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, no había nadie pero su madre había dejado una bandeja de comida en su puerta junto con una nota.

"_Hija, perdona a tu abuela, ya sabes como es, no te enojes con ella, está destrozada" _decía.

La comida estaba fría, había un tenedor, y la tierna nota de su mamá le saco a Seung Min una sonrisa, debía ser la primera en todo el día. Aun así seguiría con su plan.

Salió de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Por fin, estaba fuera de esa casa de locos. Había salido por fin.

Entonces se quedo petrificada, ahí en medio de la calle.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar a donde iría.

Suspiro.

-¿Vas a algún lado? – Escucho una voz familiar al otro lado de la reja.

Estaba ahí, tocando la guitarra dentro de su jardín. Parecía sublime a la luz de la luna que Seung Min apenas lo reconoció.

-¿Vas a escapar? – le dijo el joven cuando vio la maleta que Seung Min llevaba en la mano.

-Sí, no puedo perdonar a mi abuela, y no puedo quedarme más en esta casa.

-Ah…. y de casualidad ¿ A dónde piensas ir?

La chica dudo por un momento, era precisamente lo que tenía en mente ¿ cómo lo había adivinado?

-¿Tienes algún lugar al que ir? –pregunto de nuevo Hyun Joong.

- Ya pensare en algo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer mientras lo piensas? – pregunto el con una risilla divertida.

-Cállate… no me dejas pensar, idiota. – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la banqueta, esperando que de milagro le cayera alguna solución del cielo.

El joven salió de su jardín y se sentó a su lado.

-¿De verdad vas a huir?

- Claro, eso le servirá de lección a mi abuela. Es el colmo, mira que hacerle eso a su propia nieta.

-Entonces ¿a dónde iras?

-Supongo que al restaurant de mi abuelo, no tengo otro lugar, aunque me gustaría ir me a un lugar donde nunca me encontraran.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – dijo el levantándose.

-¿También vas a fugarte?

-No – rió – yo no huyo, solo…te acompañare al restaurant, ¿Qué tal si está cerrado y te tienes que quedar afuera? Tendré que acompañarte.

-El restaurante de mi abuelo está abierto hasta muy tarde –

-Entonces, te ayudare con la maleta – Hyun tomo la maleta de su amiga y se encamino, con ella detrás de él.

Caminaron largo rato, las calles ya estaban solas y solo los sonidos de la noche eran sus acompañantes. Las estrellas y la luna irradiaban sobre ellos mientras caminaban en silencio, como si nada más importara.

Entonces Seung Min se detuvo. Contemplando el parque donde solía jugar cuando era niña. Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente y todo lo demás pareció borrarse.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el joven cuando la vio pasmada ante sus recuerdos.

-Este parque, es donde mis padres solían traerme cuando niña. Hace años que no venia, y además nunca lo había visto de noche – exclamo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Quieres ir? – preguntó el curioso, así que la jovencita correcta y presumida si tenía algo de sentimientos.

Seung Min sonrió aceptando la oferta, y como sumida en sus recuerdos se acercó a las res baladillas y los puentecillos.

-Mamá y papá me traían aquí en sus días libres, mamá me subía en sus brazos y me subía al puente, para que así no tuviera que subir por esas escaleras, y papa la regañaba diciendo que no podría sobrepasar ningún obstáculo en el futuro.

La chica reía, recordando todo eso.

-Háblame de cómo se conocieron tus padres – le pidió el, caminando entre los juegos.

-Fue cuando mamá entro a la preparatoria, dice que la primera vez que lo vio parecía un ángel caído el cielo, no, un espíritu del bosque. Intentó declararse muchas veces pero no lo consiguió, hasta que un día escribió una carta. El la humillo tanto, llamándola tonta delante de toda la escuela, que mi mamá decidió olvidarlo.

Pero entonces un terremoto destruyo la casa del abuelo, y tuvieron que irse a vivir a la casa de unos amigos, esos amigos eran mis abuelos.

Papá nunca se lo ha dicho a mi mama, solo a mí, es un secreto, pero él dice que desde ese día su vida cambio, que de vivir siempre en un mundo gris una pequeña luz ilumino su mundo. Esa chica que luchaba tanto por sus sueños y que gritaba y brincaba de alegría sin importarle quedar en ridículo, eso fue lo que le hizo interesarse en ella, y después caer perdidamente enamorado. Ella fue la que le enseño lo que era el amor, y ahora la ama más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

La chica pareció deprimirse por un momento.

-Si no hubiera sido por mi abuela ellos no habrían terminado juntos.

-Mmmm – expreso el chico – si no hubiera sido por tu abuela tú no hubieras podido nacer.

La sonrisa que la chica tenía hasta hace un momento desapareció por completo.

-No puedo decirte que yo no estoy molesto también – le dijo Hyun Joong – pero la forma en que le reclamaste a tu abuela fue..Un poco dura. Hannah también estaba destrozada.

-Ya lo sé, pero la forma en que lo hicieron fue…lo que necesito es calmarme, si las veo ahora sé que volveré a sentirme furiosa y no quiero volver a estallar como lo hice. Así que me iré – la chica pareció retomar su meta – prométeme que guardaras el secreto.

-Lo hare – sonrió el joven – te lo prometo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola, chicos y chicas n.n aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia...aaah... fue muy dificil, creo que fuel el capitulo que mas trabajo me ha costado escribir, pues no sabia lo que debia seguir, pero pues parece que lo termine bien. SDe los dejo, disfruten su lectura y ojala les guste.**_

-¿Se fué? - preguntó Baek Seung Jo a su esposa, quien le daba las nuevas por el teléfono. No estaba asustado para nada, ya se lo esperaba - No me digas, fue omonni quien provocó todo.

-Sí, descubrió que ella y Hannah habían puesto los carteles en la escuela, Seung Min se molestó mucho y llegó a la casa gritando.

Seung Jo suspiró.

Así era siempre, su madre era siempre la causa de sus tragedias y sus molestias. No le extrañaba que su hija se hubiera molestado tanto, a el también le molestaba cuando su madre lo hacía pasar por todas esas calamidades cuando era joven.

Y huir, bueno, era hija de Oh Ha Ni, ¿qué más se podía esperar? Su esposa también había intentado huir en muchas ocasiones, antes de casarse y después también.

Los recuerdos le provocaron a Seung Jo una sonrisa.

-¿Seung Jo? Ottoke? mi niña esta allá afuera sola y sin un lugar a donde ir - clamó su esposa.

-No creo que debas preocuparte demasiado, tal vez este en el restaurant de tu padre ¿a que otro lugar podría ir?

Sólo entonces Ha Ni se dio cuenta, no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Como siempre, su esposo pensaba con lógica antes de poner sus sentimientos de por medio.

-Entonces tengo que ir por ella.

-No, déjala ahí.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes, solo déjala estar por un tiempo, necesita tiempo a solas, tanto para aclarar su mente como para que se le baje el coraje.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-Claro, es tu hija, deberías saberlo, es igualita a ti.

-Hya!¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada- contestó Seung Jo, recordando cómo solamente después de pasar unos días fuera de casa, huyendo, su esposa había aclarado su mente y había decidido que hacer con su vida, en vez de depender de el todo el tiempo.-No te preocupes, es tu hija, resistirá. Además, tu padre cuidara bien de ella.

* * *

Era el colmo, ya todos en la escuela rumoraban acerca de ellos, se corrían falsos chismes y lo peor de todo, cuchicheaban de ellos mientras caminaban por los pasillos y de repente se escuchaban risillas leves.

No podía soportarlo, mientras caminaba los escuchaba cuchichear, y la miraban con ojos curiosos hablando de ella.

Y todo por culpa de aquellos carteles, todo por culpa de su abuela y su mejor amiga.

Y hablando del rey de Roma. De repente Hannah se apareció frente a ella. Estaba a punto de atravesársele y dirigirle la palabra, cuando sintió una mano en el hombro.

Hyun Joong la tomó de la mano y la aparto del lugar, pronto estuvieron lejos de ahí en el jardín.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó la chica un poco molesta por el acto.

-Alejándote de los problemas, ¿no dijiste que si las veías después de todo esto, no controlarías tus palabras? Sólo evito que te pongas furiosa y provoques algo peor.

Seung Min se sentó en una de las bancas refunfuñando, tal vez fuera una estupidez pero su estúpido amigo tenía razón.

-¿Entonces qué hago? No puedo evitarla para siempre.

-Esa es la segunda parte – dijo el con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Ah? – la chica estaba confundida

-Tenemos que sacar toda esa frustración que tienes atrapada.

-¿Y cómo rayos vas a hacer eso?

El chico no contestó, sólo saco de su bolsillo un par de papeles.

Al verlos con detenimiento Seung Min se dio cuenta que eran boletos para un parque de diversiones.

-Yo no voy a ese tipo de lugares – dijo seria.

-¿Por qué no?

-Son demasiado…infantiles.

-Debes estar bromeando – dijo el incrédulo, pero al ver la cara de la chica se convenció de que decía la verdad, tanto que soltó una carcajada - ¿y que eres tú? ¿Una súper adulta madura? ¡Qué aburrida eres!

-Es en serio.

-No me importa, te veré mañana a las 10 en la estación 7, sin falta. Si llegas tarde vas a vértelas.

Dijo eso y se fue, dejando a la joven con un sentimiento de angustia.

* * *

Había pensado en no ir, pero conociendo a Hyun Joong no la dejaría en paz por el resto de sus días. Suspiró.

Vio el reloj.

Refunfuñó.

El que había dicho que no llegara tarde ya estaba retrasado por cinco minutos, era el el que iba a vérselas con ella.

Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí ni porque se había vestido especialmente linda para su encuentro. Ridículamente linda.

Llevaba una falda negra y un abrigo rojo que su madre le había heredado, ella le había contado que era el mismo abrigo que había usado en su primera cita con su padre. Pero… ¿Qué importaba en esos momentos? ¿Por qué rayos pensó que debía verse linda para él?

Hundida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera sintió cuando una bicicleta se detuvo justo frente a ella de golpe.

-Lo siento, llego tarde. – dijo el joven agitado.

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo vio con antipatía, pensando en que se le ocurriría después para hacerla avergonzarse.

-Llegas 5 min tarde, te las veras conmigo.

Fue lo último que dijo y se montó en la bicicleta con él. Así, los dos emprendieron el viaje hacia el parque de diversiones.

Abrazada a su espalda y con el viento tocando su rostro, comenzó a pensar en muchas cosas, en su madre, en su padre que estaba lejos y en su abuela, que la había criado desde que nació.

Y en él.

Sin duda había sido muy amable con ella últimamente, aunque al principio solo se la pasaban peleando.

Le había ayudado cuando se rompió el tobillo. La había ayudado a descubrir a la persona detrás de los extraños carteles en la escuela, y ahora que todo aquello había pasado le ayudaba a despejar su mente, y dejar salir su enojo.

Sin duda no era la persona que ella se había imaginado la primera vez que lo vio.

Llegaron al parque más pronto de lo que se esperaba.

A pesar de sus pucheros y renuencia, Hyun no dejó que arruinará el momento y la arrastró por todo el parque como un niño pequeño, cuando veía a los animales o cuando proponía subirse a los juegos más peligrosos.

Ella, que nunca se había subido a ninguno de ellos, parecía bastante aterrada, intentando evitarlos diciendo que eran infantiles. Además, en su familia nunca se le había dado la oportunidad puesto que su padre no era mucho de esos lugares y muy pocas veces asistan. Solo recordaba cuando su abuela la llevaba siendo muy niña, hace mucho tiempo, antes de que comenzara a actuar como adulto y entendiera como funcionaba la vida.

Sin embargo ahora se estaba dejando llevar por el muchacho, y experimentando cada atracción como si fuera una pequeña. Salían casi llorando por la adrenalina pero divertidos y muertos de risa.

Después de un rato extremo, tomaron un descanso para tomar helado.

-¿Ya estas mejor? – le preguntó el joven quien le llevaba el helado hasta la banca donde estaba sentada, después, se acomodó a su lado.

-Creo que sí, eso de gritar como demente si funciona – le contestó Seung Min con una sonrisa.

-Te lo dije.

-Gracias – dijo ella y con esa sola palabra pudo ver como el chico se sonrojaba a más no poder.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Porque si no fuera por ti no hubiera podido sacar toda esa rabia que tenía atrapada.

-Entonces ¿nos subimos a otro? – dijo el en broma.

-No, creo que con eso tuve suficiente.

-Por ahora – le dijo, esperando que después del descanso continuara la diversión…Otra vez. Después de todo, apenas empezaba a conocer la personalidad escondida de Seung Min, y esa hermosa sonrisa que se mostraba en su rostro cuando dejaba de aparentar ser una niña orgullosa.

Era casi el ocaso cuando llegaron al restaurant.

Seung Min entró enérgica a saludar a su abuelo delante de Hyun.

El abuelo y su nieta se abrazaron y después se dirigió al joven que observaba la escena.

-Tu eres Hyun Joong ¿verdad?

-Sí, señor – contestó el haciendo una reverencia.

-Ven, ¿no han comido verdad?

Eso fue lo que dijo y después los hizo sentarse en una de las mesas, y les sirvió fideos y otros platillos.

-Eres un buen chico, gracias por cuidar de mi nieta. – fue lo único que dijo y después se fue a la cocina con una cara melancólica.

Era claro que recordaba a su difunta esposa, siempre se la pasaba recordándola y hablando de ella. A Seung Min y Ha Neul desde niñas les había contado siempre historias de él y su difunta abuelita.

-¿Cómo te va aquí? – preguntó el joven.

-Bien, no me quejo, aunque mi abuelo no deja de compararme con mi madre, o peor, con mi abuelita. Siempre dice que soy igualita a ellas.

-Pues yo creo que eres mucho más bonita. – le dijo el con un rostro que no mostraba expresión alguna.

Y por primera vez, lo vio de una forma diferente.

* * *

_**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? No se preocupen Seung Jo regresará pronto y con una sorpresa jeje. Por favor comenten, sus comentarios me alegran mucho y me animan para seguir escribiendo, gracias, l s quiero.**_


End file.
